


Hidden Truth

by vg_wryatt



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, Christmas, F/F, Pregnant Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: Kara Danvers finds herself in an unlikely situation. One month after spending a night of passion with her boss, Cat Grant, she finds herself pacing in her apartment bathroom. After the two minutes that seemed to be taking forever Kara picked up the little white sick and saw two pink lines. To protect her identity Kara must keep the baby's 'father' a secret. How will Cat react if and when Kara decides to tell her the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

  Christmas was less than four days away and everyone anxiously waited for the day to arrive. Meanwhile in the Catco office building Kara, Winn, and James prepared for the picking of their secret Santa. 

"Okay I'll go first." Winn spoke like a little boy ready to tear open a present. Before he could a voice everyone in the office feared spoke from behind Kara. 

"What's going on here?" Question Cat. 

"Oh un Miss G-Grant." Kara stutter not sure if to tell the truth. "Just picking names for secret Santa." Kara explained. 

"My building does this and I don't know about it?" Cat was a bit hurt. 

"No not the building." Kara clarified. "But if you like your welcome to join." Winn and James gave Kara an what the hell are you doing look but Kara just smiled. She only offered because she knew Miss Grant would never accept. 

"You know what Keira I would love to." Kara look dumbfounded as Cat wrote her name on a paper and tossed it in. Once more Kara shook the the Santa hat. One by one Cat, Winn, and James picked a name. 

"What about you Kara?" Winn asked to the reason why Kara hadn't pick out a name. 

"Alex made me promise I'll pick last because usually she get the last name. So I agreed." Remembering that Cat Grant herself was there they went back to their work station. The day continued peacefully and Kara flew over to the DEO base to let Hank choose his secret Santa. Hank picked his name and so did Alex. 

"So Christmas is at your place?" Alex asked not remembering if it was at hers or her sisters place this year. 

"Yup at my place but you or Lucy have to cook because the kitchen just isn't my thing." Kara chuckled remembering when she tried to bake a cake and nearly burned down Alex's apartment. 

"You're right we don't want a have to put out a fire again." Kara smiled and flew off. She was done for the day everyone had picked a name and now it was her turn to see who she got. Unfolding the paper she saw the name Cat Grant on it. 

"Great what do you get a woman who owns everything she wants?" Kara mumbled to herself. She didn't want to go the whole night with out sleeping. She closed her eyes and ignored her working mind. 

   When morning came Kara was up about doing her usual routine. She got Miss Grant her coffee and got herself something. Once Miss Grant walked into the office she handed her, her coffee and quietly walked behind her. 

"Miss Grant just wanted to let you know secret Santa presents have to be given before midnight the the 24th." Kara had left that little detail out to Miss Grant. 

"But that's tomorrow." Miss Grant stated shocked. Kara smile and gave a small nod. Her family always enjoyed getting a rush of adeline. "That's fine rest assured I'll have my present ready. When do you guys exchange gift." Kara hadn't really explained to Miss Grant how this worked for the crazy bunch that was doing this exchanged. 

"We don't." Kara said causing Miss Grant to be confused. "You give your person the gift threw out the day whenever you can, but the rule is before midnight on the 24th." Cat nod in understanding. Before any other words could be exchanged. Lucy walked into the office. 

"You guys are gonna wanna see this." Cat and Kara walked out of the office and stood next to Lucy. Lucy walked over to Winn and grabbed his hand. "Winn you better like this. If you don't I totally miss read you." Lucy confess. She hoped the Winn like his present. With out warning a window of the Catco building shattered. 

"Hello Winn." Said none other than superman himself. Winn began jumping up and down like a little boy high on a sugar rush. 

"You got me Superman!?" Winn could not believe what his eyes were seeing. 

"No" Lucy stated. "He can't be here all day but I got you a flight with superman, and he promised to answer any three question you like with complete and utter truth. Merry Christmas from you secret Santa." Lucy smiled. She did good, she was sure she was the one who gave the best present. "Oh yeah I'll pay for the window damage." With that Lucy left. 

"I get the point." Cat said walking into her office. Getting herself into this she hoped she would get Kara but it wasn't her luck instead she got Jimmy Olsen. Then she remembered Mister Olsen had asked for the week of New Years off but Cat didn't grant him his wish but now she thought that was the perfect gift. She wondered what idiot in the group got her. She hoped it was Kara. She knew Kara would at least put thought into any gift she got. Miss Grant dismissed Kara early considering she had promised Carter they'd have dinner together. Kara was still clueless on what to get the queen of all media. Walking into a book store Kara saw that the Harry Potter series was for sell. Kara bought the books and thought maybe just maybe this would be a good present for her boss. Getting home Kara heated up frozen pizza for dinner. She knew what the perfect gift for Cat Grant was. It was her, her secret to reveal that supergirl was really Kara Danvers and that Kara Danvers is supergirl. But she couldn't, that was to much trust to be given to a woman that makes her life out of finding out people secrets. She'd just have to give Cat the books and hope for the best. Before going to sleep there was a text from Miss Grant telling her to take the day off.  
    Morning was lonely Kara decided to sleep in. After she woke up around midday she was up watching Christmas movies. Kara manage to watch four movies until there was a knock on her door. Using her X-ray vision to look she saw it was Alex. Kara glanced at the clock and realized to was nine. She had three more hours till her deadline, to get Cat her present. 

"Get in the shower so I can give you your secret Santa present. You look like a sloth." The older girl said. Kara decided to not even question her sister and take a quick shower. Wrapping a towel around her wet body she walked out. 

"Alright Alex what did you get me." Kara couldn't wait to see what her older sister got her. 

"Well I went threw your clothes the other day." Alex confessed and honestly Kara wasn't shocked. When it came to presents Alex usually liked to give nice things. "So I noticed you don't have any of what's in this box so I got you this." Alex handed Kara a box. Kara opened it and was shocked to see red lingerie. Three different sets, but Kara knew red was meant for today. 

"You hate it? Don't you?" Alex began to pout. 

"No no" Kara assured her. "I love it see." Kara began to put on the red lacey underwear and bra. Alex smiled. 

"So what you give your secret Santa." Suddenly Kara remembered she hadn't gone to give Miss Grant her present. Kara grabbed the first red, knee length dress she found and put it on. 

"God Alex I forgot to give Miss Grant her gift. I'm going to go give it to her now. You guys enjoy my place and dinners on me." Kara glanced at the clock and saw it was  getting closer to midnight. 

"Should I call the FBI if you're not home before one." Kara chuckled but shook her head. 

"No if she's alone I think I'm going to stay with her." Alex understood that Kara cared for Miss Grant even if she didn't care to admit it. Kara didn't last long to arrive at Catco she had remembered hearing Cat say something about Cater being at his fathers. Knowing Cat, Kara knew Cat would be here. Pushing the door of Cat's office open. Kara saw Cat serving herself some scotch. 

"Getting drunk already?" Kara couldn't help but smile at Cat's small jump. Cat smiled. 

"Thought my secret Santa had forgotten me." Kara shook her head no. "And no I'm not getting drunk this is my first drink promise." Kara smiled at how she somehow managed to make Cat smile by just being here. 

"I hope you like it I didn't know what to get you." Kara confessed. Then Kara noticed something Miss Grant was checking her out. "Miss Grant are you checking me out." Kara didn't know what got into her. Where the sudden confidence came from. Cat could feel herself blushing but wasn't about to give Kara the satisfaction of being in control. 

"I could ask you the same thing Kara. Plus could you blame me with that short red dress." Neither women knew what they were thinking but whatever it was they didn't care for stopping. Somehow Kara had mange to get into Cat's personal space. The present had become a forgotten item in the room. Cat found a sudden confidence and pulled Kara's body into her. Cat looked hungrily at Kara full painted red lips. Kara moved forward and crashed her lips into Cat's. Once she realized what was going on she pulled back. 

"Miss Grant I'm so sorry." Kara began to panic. Cat then pushed Kara onto the couch and kissed her again. 

"Kara I'm not sorry but I could stop if you want?" Kara mumbled no. 

"But I'm kinda new at this." Kara said. She had never slept with a woman, but then again she had never slept. With anyone. 

"With a woman?" Cat asked. Wanting to know as much as possible about Kara. 

"With anyone." Cat began to move back but was stopped my Kara's grip on her back. "I want this. I'm just scared I won't live up to what you think." Cat got tired of talking and began to kiss Kara again.  Grabbing Kara's dress in one swift movement Cat took it off. She stared in awe at what Kara was wearing and for once Kara was thankful her sister medaled in her life or more like sex clothes. Kara took the opportunity to take off Cat's button up shirt. Cat wanted to feel her and Kara's skin together and as thing began to heat up they fell off the couch. 

"Are you alright?" Cat asked considering Kara broke her fall. Kara just gave a small nod and things continued. Cat's found the clasp of the bra and unhooked it leaving Kara's firm breast exposed. Cat played with each breast in her mouth as slowly her hand trailed down Kara's stomach to her most intimate location. With out a warning Cat put a finger in Kara. Kara let out a gasp at strange sensation her body was feeling. 

"Give yourself time to get use to the sensation promise it will be good at the end." Cat said placing kisses and marks along Kara's neck. With out warning Cat insert another finger and pumped them in and out of Kara. Kara moaned and screamed Cat's name as she came. Kara had hit her climax and Cat couldn't feel happier for the girl under her. Removing her finger out of Kara. Cat kissed down Kara's stomach. Slowly removing the red panties that were now ruined Cat suck on Kara's throbbing core. The moan once again came out of Kara. Cat had made her organism again. Sliding up she placed a kiss on her lip. Everything was new to Kara she thought she would be disgusted to taste herself on Cat's lips but she didn't she just wanted to kiss Cat more. Kara's hand moved down Cat's stomach. 

"Kara you don't have-" Cat was cut off by the two fingers Kara had forcefully pushed into her. Cat was already close and she knew it. With a few pumps from Kara fingers Cat became undone. Kara knew her limits she wasn't quite ready to go down on Cat just yet but this was perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better first time. Knowing no one would come to work tomorrow the women laid wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara never listens to anyone, well except Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday to all!! Hope you guys like this chapter

Kara had never in a thousand years imagined that she would be in this situation. Pacing in her apartment bathroom. Her timer went of signaling that the two minutes were up. Kara slowly picked up the small white stick and took a deep breath. Looking down at the white stick in her hand Kara saw the two unmistakable lines. Not knowing what to do or think Kara walked out of her restroom and to her room she grabbed her cardigan. If she didn't fly off to work right now she was going to be late. She picked up Miss Grant's coffee and went to the Catco building. She walked into Cat Grant's office and handed her her coffee. 

"Kiera why are you late?" Cat ask not looking up from her work. "You're never late." Kara began to panic a little it was true she had never been late but today it was all due to the stupid little extra line on the pregnancy test. 

"Sorry Miss Grant I got stuck in traffic." Kara used the first explanation that came to mind. Seeing the Cat wasn't going to tell her anything she walked away to her desk. She sat and thought. How could see be in this situation? She never slept with anyone. She's a virgin. Correction she was, she slept with... 

"Kiera!" Kara shot up when yelling came from Cat's office. She quickly walked over hoping that Miss Grant wouldn't be in a bad mood because she was late. 

"Clear my meetings for after lunch today. We are going to lunch." Cat ordered. 

"Yes right away Miss Grant. Wait we?" Kara asked realizing Cat had said we instead of I. 

"Yes we. Did I stutter get your things we leave in five minutes." Kara nod and walked away. The day had just begun but when she glanced at the clock she noticed that she had been thinking this whole time. She had got lost in her thoughts, especially the ones about the baby that was growing inside of her. She placed her hand on her stomach, this was going to be hard. Kara had to get some answers first, from her hologram of a mother. Seeing that Cat was waiting for her by the private elevator Kara walked over and joined her. Kara stayed quite and didn't look at Cat the elevator ride. Cat on the other hand looked up and down Kara's body enjoying the view of Kara's legs exposed because of her skirt. Cat always checked Kara out but she is just good at hiding it. Getting in her car Cat told the driver where they were to go. 

"Are you okay with Italian?" Cat asked. 

"Um yes Miss Grant." Kara was okay with any food as long as it was good. She really didn't have much of an appetite after this morning she hadn't even ate breakfast. She couldn't get it threw her head how could she be so careless. Not that she could think sleeping with a woman would end up with her in this position. Kara noticed that the car had come to a complete stop they were already at the restaurant. Kara got off and followed Cat before they reached the restaurant Kara lost her balance. Cat caught the younger girl before she fell. 

"Kara? Are you alright?" Cat asked. Oh now she decided to actually get my name right. Kara lightly chuckled. 

"Yeah just a little dizzy." Kara tried to pull herself away from Cat, but Cat didn't let her go. "Miss Grant I'm fine." Kara tried once more to see if Cat let her go. But still Cat's grip on her was tight. 

"When did you last eat?" Cat questioned truly concerned for her employee. Kara didn't answer, she had lost her appetite last night when she went to buy the pregnancy test. "Kara?" Cat was getting inpatient. 

"Yesterday at lunch." Kara answered truthfully. Cat let out an annoyed groan and sat Kara down on the chair of their table. 

"Give me two braciole di vitello plates, a glass of wine and a tea for her." Miss Grant told the waiter right away. She wanted Kara to eat right away. 

"Miss Grant I'm alright." Kara assured her. Cat nods and hands her a garlic bread. Giving her a motherly stare to eat. Kara gave up and bit into the bread. Kara didn't talk all she could think about was that's she's supergirl and she got dizzy and that it's not like her. She needed to get answers from Alura before she did anything that could cause any harm to herself or the unborn child. 

"Kara we need to talk." Cat said breaking their silence. Kara knew nothing good could come from the phrase we need to talk. That phrase somehow always ended with someone getting hurt. The waiter brought the food before Kara could say anything but Kara knew Cat was right they needed to talked. 

"Okay Miss Grant I'm all ears." Kara looked at the food in her plate, she had never tasted before but she knew she had to eat something. 

"For crying out loud Kara we've fucked you can call me Cat when no ones around." Cat stated louder than she wanted to. Her word made Kara blush. 

"I'm sorry Mi-- Cat." Kara said, "what is it you want to discuss?"

"It's about what happened last month. We never really discussed it." Cat wanted to know what was going through Kara's mind about that night. "You have to know that what happened doesn't have to mean anything." Cat clarified. Kara looked down at plate of food to try to hide the tears built in her eyes. 

"Miss Grant" Kara took a deep breath to avoid her voice breaking. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not asking for anything it's not like if you're some guy that got me pregnant and I'm asking for child support." Kara laughed at the irony of her statement. "We both are consenting adults that knew what we wanted and went for it." This was easier than Cat imagined. She did really like Kara but she couldn't have a relationship with her because the news would be consume like wild fire. Cat would be labeled like a predator who is only using her assistant for sex. 

"So you're not expecting anything more than what happened that night?" Kara shook her head even though her heart was hurting. After that conversation didn't go on between the two they just ate. Kara soon realized she had to ask Cat something very weird to ask after the words that were just exchanged. 

"Um Cat my red panties that I was wearing that night, I kinda forgot them did you see them by any chance?" Kara could feel her face burning bright red. 

"No not at all." Cat said glancing at her watch. "Keira take the day off, lunch was on me I have to get going now." Kara smiled and watched Cat leave the restaurant. Kara walked out of the restaurant and walked into a near by alley. Seeing that no one was in the alley Kara flew off to the DEO. She landed and saw that Alex hadn't left yet. Alex was talking to Lucy. 

"Supergirl." Both Lucy and Alex acknowledged Kara. 

"What's going on?" Kara asked. Lucy being there on behalf of the army couldn't be good. 

"Don't worry." Lucy said. "Just give Alex a heads up that the US military wants you to test out some armor but you have the right to refuse and walk away." Lucy explained. Having Lucy on their side was good. 

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked Kara. 

"I have to talk to Alura." Kara explained. Alex nod and walked away when Hank called her. Kara walked away and into the room where her mother's hologram was. Kara didn't realize that Lucy was behind her at all. 

"Hello Kara." The hologram spoke. "What can I assist you with?" Kara was frustrated she didn't want to say it out loud but she needed to know everything about what she was about this situation she got herself in. 

"I need to know about kryptonian pregnancies." Kara said. 

"Well in krypton our goal was to reproduce to survive. Our bodies instinct is to reproduce. In krypton most marriages would have conceived within a year of marriage. A kryptonian pregnancy lasts four months." Kara let the information shrink in. So she was going through a four month pregnancy. 

"Can a kryptonian get pregnant from someone of the same sex like for example two girls conceive a child?" Kara asked. "And can one of them be human??" Kara desperately need answers. 

"Yes they can however when a human and a kryptonian conceive a child. That pregnancy will be a normal human pregnancy of nine months, the morning sickness will be there, cravings and also mood swing." Kara looked down at her stomach. So she wasn't that lucky she might be going to be carrying a child in her for nine months. "Why is this so important Kara, do you find yourself in this situation?" 

"I'm afraid so." Kara let out a sigh. 

"One last thing you must know. Before you give birth you will loose your powers until the child is born." Alura said. "Congratulations Kara." With that the hologram disappeared and Kara began to cry. Lucy was shocked with what she just herd but with out asking Kara anything Lucy wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and pulled her into a hug. Kara turned around and saw it Lucy but didn't care she just buried her face in the crook of her neck. Kara knew she couldn't stay here long because soon Alex would see her crying and would ask question. 

"It's going to be okay Kara." Lucy knew her words wouldn't be much help. Without warning Kara flew her and Lucy to her apartment. 

"I'm sorry." Kara cried out. "It's just if I stayed there Alex would see me and the last thing I need right now is more people to know about this." Lucy. Didn't say anything just once again pulled Kara into a hug. She couldn't really say anything all she could do was psychically be there for the crying girl. Lucy stayed the whole night with the crying girl until finally around three in the morning Kara had fallen asleep in her arms. 

Kara felt tried but that what she expected after crying so much. Before she left her apartment Lucy let her know she would be there for her and also convinced her to go to the doctor to check the baby. Lucy recommend a doctor that she knew and was and old friend. Walking into Cat's office Kara hand her a latte. 

"Kiera tell Mister Olsen to get me his latest photo of supergirl." Cat said acting as if yesterday never happened. 

"Right away Miss Grant." Kara walked out and informed James of what Miss Grant wanted. Kara went along proof reading a few short stories Miss Grant had ordered her to read. Once Kara finished she walked to Miss Grants office to see what she wanted for lunch. "Miss Grant I'm headed off to get lunch what would you like me to pick you up?" Kara asked. 

"Don't know just bring me something from wherever you go." Cat said not even bothering to look up from her computer. Kara walked in her peaceful pace thinking what she wanted to eat. She kept walking for about ten minutes until she decided on burgers. She walked into a small restaurant and ordered two cheese burgers. 

"Oh but on one put grilled onion please." Kara said. She was never a big fan of onions but right now that sounded real good to her. Kara turned around to find a place to sit when she saw Lucy eating by herself. Kara walked over and joined Lucy. 

"How you feeling?" Asked the solider. 

"I'm good thanks for-" Kara was cut off by her vibrating phone. "Hello?" Kara answered. 

"We have a problem. A runaway killer on the loose and he's in Catco with a gun." Alex said over the phone. 

"Lucy I have to go can you get my order please." Lucy gave a small nod but grabbed Kara's wrist before she left. 

"Kara be careful you're no longer alone." Kara pulled her wrist away from Lucy grip before leaving. Supergirl flew into of Catco undetected. She scanned around the room to see how many people were alive. With her X-ray vision she saw that Winn, James, and Miss Grant were hiding together. As rushed over to them but then she realized the guy with the gun was there. Supergirl got the rest of the people out before taking breath she stepped into the office. When the guys saw her he panicked and got Cat, pointing his gun to her. Kara may be dress like supergirl but she still feared what might happen if she failed. 

"Step any closer and she dies." Supergirl could see the fear in Cat's eyes but still her face was emotionless. 

"Alright, I won't get any closer but can I know your name please." Supergirl need to establish some trust. 

"Mason but you have to go I have to do this." Supergirl could see that he didn't want to do this something was forcing him to do this. She could try fighting the guy but that would be risking Cat's life and she wouldn't do that. Before anything could go down Kara herd Alex's voice. 

"Supergirl I know you can hear me." Supergirl listened carefully to what her sister was about to say. "His name is Mason Conor, he has a 3 year old daughter that we just rescued, let him know she's safe and here with us. Also his wife died, so please avoid this little girl the heart break of losing both parents permanently." 

"Mason you have a daughter right?" The superhero asked. Mason gave a small nod. "She here down stairs and safe. That little girl needs you, she no longer has a mother, please don't leave that little girl alone. Do the right thing and put the gun down." Mason did as he was told and dropped the weapon. 

"There's a bomb in her car." Mason spoke releasing Cat. Supergirl flew off and right away lifted the car but as her hand came into contact with the car a piece of kryptonite shot into Supergirl's chest. Alex ran over to her and help her. 

"Stay down I'm gonna get help." The the hero refused to listen to her older sister and flew the car off. Alex had managed to put in an earpiece into Kara's ear. "Supergirl do you read me?" 

"I do." Kara confirmed. "I need to know where to get rid of this bomb before it to late." 

"You're near the sea but if you leave it there that won't be good. Throw that thing now into the air as far as you can." With out a second thought Kara threw the car. "Is there anyway you could make it back to us?" 

"On my way." With her final strength Kara made her to Catco were the DEO still was. Supergirl didn't land instead she fell the kryptonite had finally weakened her. Between Hank and Alex they carried her into Cat's office. 

"I sincerely apologize Miss Grant but we need to make sure that the world out there doesn't see this." Cat just nod walking out of her office. Looking into her office through the clear glass. Lucy walked in with no problem and handed Cat her lunch. 

"Kara had and emergency she told me to give you-" Lucy stopped in her track when she saw the hero laying weak, and bleeding on Cat Grant's floor. Running over she rushed into the office to see that she could help with. Cat couldn't help but feel jealous at the way the agent held her superhero. There was three things Cat was very possessive of one her son, two her superhero, and finally as much as Cat hated it her assistant. Cat couldn't understand what was going all  she could see was Lane arguing with an agent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a descion.

Catco had been closed for a week due to everything that went down and Kara had been avoiding Lucy since she woke up at the DEO knowing very well that Lucy was going to give her hell about the little stunt she pulled. Miss Grant had asked Kara for a natural green tea drink instead of coffee this morning which wasn't normal for Cat Grant, also for a juice box and some cookies. Kara quickly walked in and saw that Miss Grant wasn't alone. Carter was with her and so was Lucy.

"Good morning Miss Grant, Lucy." Kara greeted the adults first handing the tea to her boss.

"Kara!" Shouted the boy as he ran to hug her. Immediately Kara wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Hi buddy. Let's go bug Winn while your mom and Miss Lane talk." Carter was the perfect excuse for Kara to avoid Lucy's rage. Winn and Carter played with Winn's actions figures while Kara went to get a few photos from James. When she got back to Miss Grant's office Lucy was gone. Kara sighed of relief. She knew very well she could avoid Lucy for a little while longer.

"Keira!" Kara quickly walked into her boss's office. "Don't speak." Cat ordered. "Why do I have to find out from a Lane that my assistant was extremely ill and almost dead the day you went for lunch and never came back?" Really Lucy, tell my boss a lie. Kara thought. It was a smart move but one she could very well get out of. Yes it was true she nearly died but it wasn't due to an illness

"Miss Grant I wasn't ill." Kara said calmly. "I had to leave to the hospital because my cousins wife went into labor and he was out of town and he asked me to be with her at the hospital. I apologize if I coast any trouble." Kara wasn't completely lying Clark had called her to give her the news that Lois gave birth to a baby girl. Satisfied with what she herd Miss Grant got back to work. As she work calmly she looked out to find Kara and was surprised to see the girl wasn't alone. A short hair woman was standing in front of Kara. She handed Kara a bag and out of that bag Kara took out a donut. Cat couldn't help but notice how Kara looked at the woman with admiration and love. Before finishing the greasy food in her hand Kara offered some to the woman and she gladly took some them Kara finished the rest. The woman pulled Kara into a hug and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The woman looked familiar to Cat but she couldn't  remember from where. Cat boiled with anger and jealousy of how freely someone touched her Kara.

"Keira!" She yelled. Kara walked into the office with a Sunny Danvers smile on her face. "Care to explain why you so freely let your girlfriend feel you up in front of my whole office personas."

"Miss Grant are you jealous?" Kara knew that Cat was jealous but she needed to hear the woman say it.

"Don't be ridiculous Kiera. Why would I be jealous of something I've already had, she's just getting my left overs." Cat didn't mean to sound so upset but she did. Her words made Kara feel like if they had stabbed her with kryptonite. Cat's office door opened and in the door stood the woman that made her blood boil.

"Come on baby sis I don't got all day. I need to be back at base in and hour." Alex said not realizing she walked into a hostile environment. Cat looked down realizing she had said hurtful words out of anger to hurt Kara when the woman she was jealous of was Kara's sister.

"Yeah sorry Alex just had to let Miss Grant know. Would you like me to pick you anything up Miss Grant?" Cat was shocked at how quickly the younger woman composed herself. If she hadn't seen the tears herself she wouldn't be able to tell if she had just walked in that Kara had cried.

"No I will be fine." Cat said. "Before you go did you send out the email invitations and proofread the articles I send to you?"

"It's all done." Kara had finished her duties pretty quick.

"Then go home for the rest of the day." Cat went back to her desk and began to work. Alex and Kara left peacefully. They enjoyed a quick walk to a nearby burger place. Once they sat down Lucy joined them. Kara knew she was in for a good talk.

"Look I know you've been avoiding me." Lucy spoke. "But know that what I do is for the good of both of you, so I'm going to offer you a deal. You tell her or I will." Alex closely listened.

"Kara what is it that Lucy is talking about?" Kara refused to meet her older sister's gaze. She didn't plan on telling Alex because truth be told she didn't want to keep the child. She had set her mind up already.

"Lucy it doesn't matter because it won't happened." Neither women understood what Kara meant.

"Kara what's wrong?" Kara looked down she hated that she felt so emotional right now.

"I'm pregnant." Kara said with a small cry at the end. "But like I said it doesn't matter because I'm terminating the pregnancy." That was news to Lucy. Kara didn't stick around to argue with either women because Supergirl was needed at a burning build. She successfully put out the fire and took and injured girl to the hospital. When Kara got home she took out her phone and saw that she had three missed calls from Lucy, five from Alex and two voicemails. Kara didn't listen to the voicemails right away instead she went to heat up some left over Chinese take out. Once she got the food out of the microwave she threw herself on the couch. Hesitating she played the first voicemail.

"Kara please we need to talk. I can't tell you I understand the pain you must be feeling right now but please, just think about what you're doing. Think of it this way years from now are you going to regret ending that little life growing inside of you? Just call me please. And don't forget I love you." Kara deleted the voicemail and didn't know if she could make it through the second one. Of course she had thought about the life growing inside of her, but she was completely and utterly terrified of being a mother. When she was a kid she never really thought she'd carry out her family's name. She was the heir of the house of El but wasn't sure if she wanted to continue the line. All she could think of was that she was alone and never felt the need to bring a child into a world were she's constantly putting her life in danger to safe others. What if she brought a child into this world only to die when that child is young. All of this was too much to handle. Kara just shut off her mind and knew it was better not to start questioning herself if she wanted to stay strong and go through with her original plan.

Kara had avoid both her sister and Lucy for the past three weeks. She had asked Miss Grant for permission to enter work later because she had an appointment. Kara walked into the hospital and gave her name to the front desk. Kara waited five minutes before being call but to her it seemed for ever. Kara followed the nurse and changed into the clothes she was given.

"Hi Kara I'm Doctor Conor." The blonde woman spoke. "Alright before we start with the termination I need to know how far along are you?" Kara didn't really know.

"I don't know." Kara confessed a bit ashamed she didn't know.

"That's alright I'll just do a quick sonogram." Kara gave a small nod and Doctor Conor began the sonogram. Kara herd a soft beating sound she had never really payed attention to her own body. "Okay you're eight weeks along." The doctor stated more to herself than Kara.

"Is that a heartbeat?" Kara asked.

"Yes I'm sorry I forgot to turn off the sound." Kara stopped the doctor and walked out. In the restroom she changed back into her clothes and walked out. Kara flew up in the air, she needed to fly right now. She needed to feel the wind in her face and the thrill of speed. Kara flew around until finally she had tired out. The girl looked like a mess her shirt was untucked, her hair was everywhere, and her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let free yelling broken from a mile away. She knew it was later than she expected to be at Catco but she knew Cat would be there. Just like she knew there she was standing on the balcony looking out at the lighted city.

"Miss Grant," Kara said getting the older women's attention. "I'm sorry for not showing up all day. It's just-" Kara didn't finished her sentence due to Cat Grant pressing her lips against hers.

"It's quite alright." Cat spoke once she pulled away. "But tell me supergirl how was your day." Kara stayed quiet the last thing she needed was for Cat to know her secret.

"Miss Grant we've been through this," Kara reminded the older woman. "I am not Supergirl." Cat placed her scotch down and stood on the ledge of the balcony and jumped. Kara didn't even think twice before going after the woman. She didn't even have time to change because if she did, it might be too late to save her. Kara's arms firmly wrapped around Cat's waist as she flew them back up.

"I knew it!" Cat couldn't help but let a smirk slide across her face. Kara was done this was the last thing to push her over the edge and her tear broke free.

"What if I wasn't her?! Damit Cat what if my powers weren't working, you could have died; do you realized you put you life in danger to figure out my stupid secret." Kara was furious about this not upset but pissed off at how far Cat was willing to go to find out the truth. "You can't just throw yourself off the balcony." Cat got closer to the girl and place her hand on her cheek as she wiped her tears away.

"Kara look at me I'm alright. I knew that you would never let any harmed come to me. I'm sorry that I pushed you over the edge of emotions." Cat couldn't bare to see the girl cry any longer and stepped back into her office. Quickly a storm began and the rain fell. Kara knew that if she wanted to be well she was going to have to talk to her sister. Kara took a second to locate her sister and to her surprise Alex was waiting in her apartment. Kara quickly flew in the rain managing to get soaked. She open her apartment door and right away wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Kara what's wrong honey?" Alex wanted answer but cared more about her sister health. She may be a alien but still she wanted Kara to feel normal. "Before you answer take a quick shower. I don't want you getting a cold or something." Kara chuckled slightly knowing too well she couldn't get sick even if she wanted to. Kara did as she was told and took a quick twenty minute shower and was out and changed ready to talk.

"Alex?" Kara called out when she didn't find her sister. Alex stepped back in with a fresh pizza and Kara smiled.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" Alex knew that Kara was going to tell her everything that was causing her eyes to yell broken but her smile to say I'm fine.

"Alex I went to get the termination today" Alex pulled her sister in knowing she was going to need comfort right now. "and you know what I herd? I herd the baby's heartbeat Alex, my baby's heartbeat." Alex didn't understand why Kara kept repeating the words heartbeat. "My baby has a heartbeat Alex. I couldn't do it Alex, this baby has a beating heart. A heartbeat just like yours and mine." Alex then understood that Kara was the protector of people and listening to their heartbeat was always her way of calming down, and figuring out if the person was still alive.

"Well you're not alone Kara I'm going to be here every step of the way." The two women ate their pizza and fell asleep. Well Alex did and Kara stayed up all night listening to the little heartbeat inside of her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to her stomach. "but now that I know what I really want to do I will always protect you my little one." For the first time with actual joy Kara placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed a gentle circle. Now Kara had a huge journey ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is happy about her choice.

  Kara despised throwing up. She had never known what it feels like to empty you stomach, until a week ago. Today she had her head in the toilet as she puked what she ate last night. Alex rubbed small circles on her sisters back and held her hair back. Once Kara was sure she had nothing left in her stomach she brushed her teeth.

"I despise this so much. Alex make it go away." Kara whined to her older sister.

"Kara it's been a week since you started with morning sickness you should be use to it." Alex told the alien. Saying her quick goodbye Kara left to get her boss's latte. Once Kara had the hot beverage she walked into the Catco building. Cat walked in and Kara handed her the latte. Cat took one sip and tossed it to the garbage.

"It's cold." Cat said walking away and Kara trailed behind. "I want to see the final set up for the end of the month gala and the food you selected." Cat took a good look at Kara and notice the girl look different. "Keira honestly you should start watching yourself or you'll no longer fit into your clothes." Kara looked down and noticed that in fact she had gained a little weight. It wasn't that noticeable really but if you really looked at her you'd notice it. Kara walked over to Cat with her iPad in hand and began to show Cat the final selection.

"The food selected was Mexican, and the selected evening was for all employees to be dressed in white, just like you wanted." Kara explained showing Cat the pictures in her iPad. "Also for dessert there's a selection between red velvet cake or German chocolate cake. Would you like me to make any changes?" Please don't say yes Kara internally hoped.

"No everything is fine." Cat dismissed Kara. "I expect to see you there Supergirl." Cat knew mentions Supergirl would get Kara to do nearly anything. Kara continued the planning the gala. Her and Winn worked to get some proof reading done.

"Kara are you okay?" Winn asked.

"Yes Winn I'm fine why?"

"It's just you look different it's almost as if you're glowing." Kara understood what Winn was asking. A lot of people had mentioned that she had this happy glow. Of course she was happy.

"Winn I'm going to let you in on a secret only three people know." Kara said. "You can't tell anyone okay only Alex, Lucy and myself know. Winn I'm pregnant." Winn heartbroken in that instant smile because he was happy that Kara was pregnant.

"Kara that's great!" Winn hugged Kara. Placing his hand on her stomach softly only to have Kara gently slap it. "What?" Winn was confused as in why Kara had slapped his hand.

"No one knows in here so please keep your hands off my belly." Kara explained. Winn nod in understanding. Walking over to Miss Grant's office Kara reminded Miss Grant she had a meeting in an hour. Miss Grant gave a small nod and Kara walked back out to see Alex had already arrived. Lucy and Alex had made a deal that everyday one of them would bring Kara lunch to make sure she ate.

"Can we eat here or should we go eat in my car." Alex questioned not wanting Kara to get in trouble.

"We can eat in the employee lounge." Kara said taking Alex's hand and leading the way. In the lounge Kara and Alex took a seat and began to eat the tacos Alex brought.

"Oh before I forget here," Alex handed Kara a small pill. "take this pill it's prenatal victims for you. When you get home I will have a bottle ready for you." Kara took the pill and swallowed it.

"What does this help with?" Kara hadn't looked much into about baby's but she did know that hopefully when the baby was born her maternal instinct would kick in.

"They help both you and the baby get the supplements you two need. It doesn't harm the child in any way I promise." Alex assured Kara. Kara soon forgot about her worries and enjoyed lunch with her sister. Small talk was exchanged about both the women's day until finally Alex dropped the question she desperately wanted the answer to.

"Kara? Who's the baby's father?" Kara's eyes widen. She knew this question was to come soon but she didn't expect it this soon.

"A one nightstand I didn't even know his name." Lies, that's what was coming out of Kara's mouth.

"Kara are you lying I doubt you'd let your fir-"

"Keira!" Alex was cut off by the yelling of Cat. Saved by the devil Kara smile silently thanking Cat. Kara gives her sister a kiss on the cheek and leaves her alone. "Keira I need you to pick up Carter his father just called me that he got stuck in a meeting."

"Right away Miss Grant." Kara catches Alex who's about to drive off and gets in the car. "I need you to take me to pick up Carter." Alex does as she's told and both of them get the boy. Alex offered to give them a rude back and Kara gladly accepted.

"Kara?" Carter called from the back seat.

"What is it buddy are you okay?" Kara asked worried something might have happened to the boy at school to make him sound so upset.

"My friends say that Supergirl's dead because they saw on the news her stabbed by kryptonite, and because they haven't seen her in a couple of days?" Kara could see the hurt in Carter's blue eyes. Yes Supergirl hadn't been around the past few day but it only was due to the fact that she wasn't needed.

"Hey Carter I assure you she's alive." Kara hoped the her words would bring some comfort to the boy.

"Carter do you like M&M's?" Alex said joining the conversation. Carter gave a small nod. With that Alex reached over and took a bag of M&M's out if the glove compartment of her car. "Here these are for you, but you must eat then after you eat can you promise me that?"

"Yes!" The young boy shouted and the car came to complete stop they had made it back to Catco. Walking up to Cat's office Kara watches with a wide smile on her face as Carter runs to his mother.

"Carter!" Cat says with joy as she hugs her son.

"Mom Kara says Supergirl's alive, because my friends had said she died when she got shot with kryptonite but it's not true and also Kara's friend gave me candy because she didn't want me to be upset. And I get to built a volcano for a science project." Carter's says in on breath.

"Friend? What friend?" Cat questions shooting a death glare at the younger woman.

"My sister; Miss Grant since she was headed that direction she gave us a ride back but Carter seemed really upset about Supergirl so she gave him M&M's." Cat gave a small nod and went back to work on her desk, Kara took Cater to get something to eat. Kara stayed with the boy while he ate.

"Kara is it cool having a sister?" Carter wanted to start a conversation because he always like talking to Kara.

"Yes it is. She's always there for me when I needed and I wouldn't trade having a sister for anything." Kara looked down and saw that the boys smile had faded. "Carter why the question?"

"Well..." Carter took a minute to think about how to place his words. "I know I have an older brother but he hates me because of mom. Also everyone I know has a younger sibling and I don't. I just want a brother or sister to love an show them all about Supergirl." Kara smiled at the last part but immediately her smile vanished. She realized that Carter was her baby's brother and because of her anger towards his mother she was going to take away his right to be an older brother.

"Maybe someday buddy" Kara offered Carter another smile and they walked off. The whole walk back Carter and Kara talked about their day. Once back Kara got busy on her work and left Carter in his mother's office. Everyone left and Cat still hadn't gotten back. Winn had done Kara the favor and turned all Miss Grant's screens into one.

When Cat stepped out of the elevator she was surprised that she wasn't greeted by the usual yelling of her son. Turning and seeing the movie playing in her office she saw a movie playing that she knew too well. Carter's favorite move The Sandlot. When she finally walked into her office she saw that Kara and Carter had fallen asleep. Cat smile at the sight in front of her. Her son wrapped in the arms of the beautiful woman that she knew she was hopelessly caring for too much. Quietly Cat took out her phone and took a picture of the sight in front of her. Making the slightest notice Kara woke up.

"Miss Grant!" Kara said shocked as she quickly sat up. Kara's mini yell cause Carter to wake up.

"Mom?" Mumbled the half asleep boy. Cat just placed a kiss on her sons forehead to confirm. "Kara are you okay?" Kara was surprised at the question.

"Yes buddy I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Carter spoke not sure if he should say anything. "you fell asleep before me and before I fell asleep I herd you groaning and crying for it to stop." Kara knew very well what Carter was talking about. She wasn't dreaming of Krypton or her parent but of something else she hope she's never have to share with anyone.

"Yes I'm fine Carter but I should really get home, Alex must be worried." With that Kara walked off and left to her apartment. Kara waited patiently, carefully listening for Carter and Cat to open their penthouse door. Finally when they did Kara flew off in her Supergirl suit. She landed on the balcony of Cat's bedroom, right away the blond boy noticed his favorite hero and pulled on his mother's shirt. Cat turned around to see what Carter was fussing about and then saw the hero.

"Supergirl?" Cat asked surprised to the visit. "What honor do I hold for a visit this late from National City's greatest superhero?" Cat smirked.

"Actually Miss Grant this visit isn't for you." With that said the smirk on Cat's face vanished. "This visit if for the young Mister Grant. Who according to a close friend was sad because he thought I was dead." Carter's face lit up and he approached his favorite superhero. As he stepped into her personal space he stopped.

"I'm sorry," Carter said blushing. "but can I hug you?" Kara smiled and open her arms wide. She embraced the boy with care Kara knew very well she would do anything in her power to keep him safe. Whether Kara liked it or not this boy and the devil of his mother were now her family. One thing Kara always knew was that for family she would do anything. Kara was surprised the hug lasted longer than she expected but when she looked down she saw the boy had fallen asleep.

"Thank you Supergirl." Cat sincerely thanked the other woman. Kara gave a gentle smile and placed the deeply asleep boy on the bed.

"My pleasure Cat honestly." Kara spoke truthfully. "Cat I want you to know that no matter what I will never let any harm come to you or Carter."

"I know Keira, I trust you." Once again Cat took a good look at Supergirl and noticed that indeed, Kara had gained weight. "Are you poor eating habits finally catching up with you Supergirl?" Kara chuckled at how even in a moment of feeling being poured out Cat would find some kind of rude or sarcastic comment.

"I guess so." Kara agreed knowing very well that if she wasn't pregnant on this planet she would never gain any weight. "Well good night Miss Grant I should get going." Cat didn't get a chance to stop the girl because Kara was already out of her room flying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara babysits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying reading the fanfiction as much as I enjoy writing it. There's more to come.

  Kara walked away from her sister as fast as she could. The hero was now four months pregnant and no longer fit into any of her clothes. Of course Kara somehow mange to still keep this secret from Cat. Now more people were in on the secret, Hank, Clark, Lois, Eliza, James and oddly enough her jailed up Aunt Astra had somehow found out. The little bunch and Kara made their way to the maternity section of the mall.

"Come one Kara let me do the sonogram and you to find out if I'm going to be having a niece or nephew?" Alex asked for the 100th time. The little bunch that was with Kara consisted of Lucy, Eliza, Lois, and Alex. Each woman had picked out clothes that showed the small bump. Kara only manage to think that she was going to look like a fat cow.

"Alex if I say yes will you shut the hell up?" Alex gave an eager nod. "Fine but like I told you I'm certain I'm having a girl." Kara looked at the clothes the women had chosen and groan. "If I wear these clothes you'll be able to tell I'm pregnant."

"Kara sweetheart you look beautiful." Eliza told her foster daughter. "Sweetie you do realize you won't be able to hide this forever." Kara nods and decides to give the clothes a good look. After grabbing a few more outfits. They all left to meet up with the guys. Eliza said her goodbye having to go to the airport, she was needed at her job due to an emergency. The little bunch and Kara sat down and brought three extra chairs for the boys. Once the boys got there they ordered a large, half double cheese, and half broccoli pizza, that the pregnant girl was craving. Everyone else just gave up on arguing because like always the pregnant girl wins.

"So Kara," Lucy spoke "why are you so certain that little one is a girl.?" Calling the baby little one had catch up and now everyone mostly referred to Kara's unborn child as little one. Lucy knew that everyone had that question well except for the three guys who seemed extremely lost. Kara could tell that Winn, James,and Clark were lost.

"I may not be the genius doctor like this one," Kara pointed to Alex "but if I paid any attention in 9th grade biology which I did; me and the other person that took part in the making of little one here." Kara put her hands on her belly. "Don't have the Y chromosome required to make little one a boy." Everyone stared dumbfounded at the information that Kara had given them.

"So you're saying that your baby daddy isn't a baby daddy but a baby momma." Winn said. Kara gave a gentle nod. "Awe man there goes thirty bucks." Winn groaned.

"Told you." James smiled.

"What's going on?" Kara asked confused as to why Winn would loose thirty dollars.

"My beloved cousin," Clark decided to be the one to explain. "your precious little family here decided to bet on who the parent of your child is. Winn, Lois and myself believed it was a guy but apparently we were wrong. Now all that's left is to see who was right James , Alex, or Lucy." Kara couldn't process the fact that her friends had made a stupid bet to see if they could guess who was her baby's other parent. Before a battle could break loose the pizza arrived. Kara who was fully starving was enjoying the pizza; however everyone else couldn't finish one slice. Everyone went their own way. Kara and Alex went to the DEO. Once there they went to the medical base and Alex got everything necessary for the sonogram.

"Ready baby sis?" It was more of a reassurance for Alex to make sure she wasn't pushing too far. Kara gave a nod in agreement and watched Alex work. The image came up on the monitor as Alex pointed and explained where the baby was.

"So?" Kara asked getting anxious of not hearing her sister say anything.

"It's a girl." Alex confirmed what Kara already knew. Alex made a few copies of the sonogram photo. "Here are the sonogram pictures and I took one for me." Kara smiled and took the photos happily. With that out of the way the Danvers sisters left to Kara's apartment to binge watch Shameless on Netflix.

    Next morning Kara knew she didn't have to worry about getting a latte or beating Miss Grant to the office because Miss Grant had three morning meeting out of Catco that would end up with her being at the office at four in the afternoon. Kara took out a pink dress that Lucy chose and put it on. While changing Kara groan in annoyance at how sensitive and tender her breast were. Today was the day Kara embraced her pregnancy and would let the world see it. Walking out of her apartment Kara passed to Noonan's and got a cinnamon roll. She happily ate it and made her way to her work floor. As Kara walked in everyone was shocked to see her round belly but congratulated her anyways.

"Woah!" Winn stated. "What happened to wearing baggy clothes to hide this?" He asked placing his hand on Kara's belly. Just like always Kara softly slapped his hand away. The one thing Kara hated was that since everyone found out she's pregnant they touch her belly freely like if she's public property.

"Like Eliza said I won't be able to hide this forever. I guess I might as well embrace that my body has been dictated by a baby." With that Kara left Winn and went to Miss Grant's office to set up the Skype call with Adam for later. Quicker than expected lunch came and Clark dropped off baby Hope and lunch for Kara.

"Wait I thought Lois said I'd watch Hope in the night? Not at one in the afternoon at my job?" Kara questioned her cousin.

"That was the original plan but things got change." Clark explained. "If you can't watch her Kara we won't go."

"No it's fine; we'll see you tomorrow." Clark place a kiss on his cousins forehead.

"Before I forget did Lois explain to you the chest thing." Kara shook her head yes and dismissed her cousin. She picked up the car seat and walk her and the baby in Cat's office. Kara finished what she needed to finish and left the office in search of Winn and James. When she found the boys she sighed of relief.

"Winn, James I need your help." Kara voice had desperation coming out of it. "Miss Grant is about to be here and I need you to watch Hope for me please." Before either guy could oppose Kara ran out and made it just in time for Miss Grant to exited the elevator. Miss Grant took no notice in Kara and walk straight to her office yelling commands.

"Keira I have a head ache get me my pain medication, please tell me the Skype call is set up for me and what did these imbeciles do wrong while I was gone." Right away Kara got the pills and water and took it to Miss Grant.

"The Skype call is set Adam said he should be ready at 4:15 and everything ran smoothly while you were gone." Kara informed the older woman. Cat just nod and continued to look through the papers on her desk. Kara smiled. Maybe she did notice I'm pregnant and just thinks it better to stay quiet. Kara told herself not wanting to break into a panic. Like if somehow the universe was against Kara, Winn and James came in with her crying niece with terrified looks on their faces.

"We're truly sorry Kara but she won't stop crying and we tried everything." James handed Kara the baby and Winn put the car seat on the floor. Kara knew Miss Grant had already began the video call with her son so she walked out the office. Slowly everyone began to leave and only three people remain the the Catco building. Kara, baby Hope, and Cat Grant. The baby had managed to cry the whole time, finally Miss Grant walked to the door of her office and groaned.

"Kara will you shut that thing up!" Cat head pain was beginning to return. 

"I'm sorry Miss Grant she won't stop and she won't not until-" then Kara realized what Lois had explained to her. Babies like hearing heartbeats it soothes them and the only way to clam down a screaming Hope was to have skin on skin contact with her chest and rub small circle on her back.

"Just do whatever the hell will get that child to shut up." Listening to her boss's orders Kara unzipped the sweater she had on and place the child on her chest. With that the baby instantly calmed down and Kara noticed that you couldn't tell she was pregnant because she was wearing Clark's baggy sweater. "Who's child is that anyways I don't remember you ever being a mother.?" Not yet at least, Kara smiled at her thought.

"This is my niece daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane." Kara explained. Cat just walked back into her office and so did Kara.

"You're related to those things at the Daily Planet?" Kara placed the baby in her car seat and covered her. No conversation went on because both blondes turned their head at hearing someone land on the balcony. Both of them walked out to see it was superman.

"Miss Grant, could we speak alone?" The man asked.

"Sorry man of steel but if you didn't know I already know my precious Keira here is Supergirl." Cat like always couldn't be nice. She hadn't confronted Kara but she was furious with that fact that her superhero wasn't fighting in National City and letting the man of steel fight her battles.

"Don't worry Kal-El she won't tell anyone." Kara placed her hand on her cousins shoulder. Slowly the concern left superman and he continued with what he came here for.

"Just want to let you know personally that for a while I'll be doing the fighting around National City and not Supergirl." Superman didn't care to stay around to see what a pissed off Cat Grant was going to say and said his quick goodbye.

"Care to explain Kara why you're going to ruin the perfect image I have created for you just because you want to take a break." Cat was surprised to see that Kara wasn't scared but just smiling at her.

"I have more important thing in life going on right now." Was all Kara offered.

"What's more important than your reputation? Than protecting your city?" Cat couldn't honestly comprehend how anything would be more important than to save people to Supergirl. Kara didn't answer back or argue, she simply let the sweater fall and Cat stared in awe. Cat admitted Kara was a beautiful woman but pregnancy suited her. It made her body fuller and made her have a glow, that only pregnancy could give a woman. Cat was at a lose of words of all things she thought Kara could tell her this wasn't one of them.

"Now do you get it Cat. I'm sure even you The Queen Of All Media would understand how precious a growing life inside of you is." Cat agreed.

"That's correct Kara. Congratulations to you and the father." Kara could hear a hint of pain in Cat's voice.

"The father isn't in the picture. Just me and little one." Kara said. Then suddenly Kara grew panic. Something inside her wasn't right. "Miss Grant." Kara began to say in her panicked state and Cat took a step closer to her. "Somethings not right."

"Kara what is it?" Kara took Cat's hand and placed it on her belly. Cat was relieved once her hand made contact with Kara's belly. 

"Is something wrong with my baby?" Kara could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Cat wiped the tears away with her free and and then place Kara's hand over her belly.

"Kara sweetheart there is nothing wrong." Cat explained and Kara had just became more confused than ever. "What you're feeling is the baby kicking Kara this is perfectly normal you see." Kara's frown turned into a smile as she felt another kick. Cat kept her hand there and felt along with Kara unknowingly the kicks her child gave to Kara. Both women hadn't even notice but they were leaning closer and closer. Until a small cry came from Cat's office and Kara left to get the baby.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that you guys know that the baby is a girl any guesses on what her name might be?

Cat sat on her living room couch enjoying the movie her and her son were watching. Carter happily munched on popcorn.

"Mom?" The young boy called.

"Yes Carter?" Cat looked down giving her son her full attention.

"Can we invite Kara over tomorrow for dinner and a movie." Cat wanted so badly to say no but she knew she couldn't say no to those pleading blue eyes.

"Of course Carter I'll text her after the movie." Carter snuggles closer to his mom and smiled. When the movie came to end Cat notice Carter had fallen asleep. She slowly stood up and laid the boy across the couch. _I'm getting to old for this._ Cat told herself as she thought of the possibility of carrying her son to his room. Cat went upstairs grabbed a blanket and went back down stairs to cover Carter. Before heading back upstairs Cat made sure all the doors were locked.

As Cat sat comfortably on her bed she couldn't help but replay the others day event in her head. Kara panicking about the baby kicking and how she calmed her down. Also how they were going to kiss until the devil spawn of a Lane decided to cry. Cat kept her word and texted Kara. However Kara said no but invited Cat and Carter to join her for family night. Cat hesitated at first but agreed only of course for Carter.  
<><><><>

Alex was taking out all the snacks everyone had brought for family night. While doing that Alex noticed something unusual.   
"Kara why do we have so much food?" Kara gave her sister a sweet, innocent, nervous smile. Alex knew that smile too well it was the smile Kara did everytime she was trying to hide something. "Kara Danvers what did you do!?"

"Nothing!" Kara defended herself right away. "But since you're all her did I forget to mention that i-invitedCatGrantandCarter." Kara speeded to the last few words of her statement.

"You did what?" James and Winn asked socked. Before the fight could go on there was knock on the door and there she was Cat and Carter. Kara let them in and smiled. _Saved by the devil again._ And she silently thanked Cat's timing. Cat handed Kara a 24 pack of beer she had bought for them.

"Oh um thank you Miss Grant." Winn took the case away from Kara and put it on the table. Alex opened the box right away and opened a beer she was going to need it if she wanted to make it threw the night with out killing Kara. Carter made his way passed his mother and hugged Kara.

"Miss Grant, Carter welcome. I believe you guys know everyone except Hank." Kara introduced them. Then the games began. Everyone split into two teams. Guys vs girls. It was Lucy, Alex, Kara, and Cat against Winn, Carter, James, and Hank. The night began with a game of charades, then twister and the last game was monopoly. Everyone had finished all their money except Cat and Kara.

"Alright mom you can win if you don't roll a six!" Carter warned his mother. Cat smirked.

"Don't worry my son your mother never loses." Cat stated with confidence. With that Cat released the dice and rolled a six. Kara jumped up of excitement. The game was over Cat had officially gone bankrupt. Everyone did their part in helping clean and gathering food and snacks to take to the living room.

"We're not done yet Miss Grant." Alex found herself stopping her sister's boss. "You can go if you like but we usually end after we watch a movie." Cat smiled and walked back to the living room. Carter had already gotten comfortable on Kara's lap and had his hand on her belly.

"Carter!" Cat shouted. "Get off her-"

"Cat it's fine. He won't hurt me all he wanted to do was feel the baby kick." Kara explained. She really didn't mind having the boy sit on her lap.

"The baby kick!" Alex screamed and jumped over the couch to place her hand on Kara's belly. Everyone else joined and placed their hands on he belly as they felt the baby kick. Kara waited patiently to see if they would all remove their hands but they didn't.

"Off NOW!" Kara ordered and immediately everyone moved away expect Carter who remained on her lap. Between the movie _Lucy_ and _Remember the Titans_ they chose _Remember the Titans._ As the movie came near to an end James, Winn, Alex and Hank left. Carter had fallen asleep on Kara's lap. Slowly Kara lifted the sleeping boy and placed him on the couch. Lucy gave Kara a hug.

"I have to go but don't forget about lunch tomorrow because no one is going." Lucy told Kara. Kara just smiled at how much her friend worried about her. Lucy placed a soft feather light kiss on the right side of Kara's lips. Then Lucy lowered herself and kissed Kara's belly. "Take care of my goddaughter." With that Lucy said goodbye to Cat and left. Cat couldn't help but feel jealous of the scene that had played out before her. Kara on the other had was still shocked of the feather light kiss she had received dangerously close to her lips.

"I should get going." Cat spoke looking down.

"Please stay." Kara sounded more desperate than she would have liked. "Carter's already asleep. You shouldn't wake him." Cat nod accepting the invitation. Kara showed Cat to her room.

"Where will you sleep?" Cat asked. "And you better not say the ground." Kara looked down knowing very well that was going to be her response. "Come on we're adults we can both sleep on a bed together." Kara follow orders and went to into her room.

"Would you like something to sleep in?" Cat nod and Kara handed her some sweats and a shirt. Kara walked into the bathroom and walked back out. Cat couldn't help but stare at Kara, she was wearing a baggy shirt and her underwear.   
"I can put some pants on. It's just they make me feel uncomfortable." Kara explained.

"No it's fine." Cat assured Kara. "It's just pregnancy suits you."

"Thank you." With that both woman crawled into bed and went to sleep.

In the morning Cat was awake bright and early and left as soon as Carter woke up. Kara on the other hand was exhausted to wake up early. When Kara woke up she quickly showered, got dressed and made her way to out of her apartment. When Kara opened the door she saw a single rose on the floor with a letter. The letter read, _Have a  great day my beautiful sunshine._ Kara smiled and left to her job, nothing could ruin her mood today. When Kara arrived at Catco she noticed her desk was empty and panic began to build. Using her super hearing she picked up on what people were saying.

"Yeah I herd Miss Grant is going to fire her for getting pregnant." Right away Kara stopped listening. _Was Cat really going to fire her?_ Kara looked around but Cat was no where to be seen. She walked into Cat's office and paced while chewing on her nails. Kara was too distracted to notice Cat walk in.

"Kara?!" Cat yelled for the fourth time.

"Miss Grant, you're here." Kara stopped pacing and focused on Cat. While focusing on Cat, Kara learned that her daughter's heartbeat and Cat's where in sync.

"Of course I'm here this is my office." Cat said in a duh tone.

"Miss Grant were are my thing?" Kara asked quickly.

"In you new office you're being promoted."

"Miss Grant please don't fir-" Kara looked up at Cat. She wrapped her arms around Cat and hugged her. When Kara remembered that they were in Cat's office she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Cat said. "Come on let me show you you're new office, also Kara you will be incharge of finding me a new as saint." Kara agreed no one would be able to find Cat a new assistant other than her because, she knew exactly what Cat like.

"Kara?" came from the entrance of the small office. Both of them turned around to see Lucy at the door. "There you are, I was looking for you and Winn said I could find you up here." Cat was already annoyed with Lucy she just couldn't help but think that Lucy wanted more than a friendship from Kara.

"Well I will leave you two alone." Cat said excusing herself. Kara knew there was no point in stopping Cat she wasn't nice to her around people at least not at Catco. Lucy let herself in and joined Kara as she showed her the bag in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kara didn't need a confirmation she used her X-ray vision to find out. "Lucy it is you cook my favorite lasagna!" Lucy smiled at the smiling girl in front of her this is all she wanted, to make Kara happy and if she could do it for the rest of her life she would.

"So yes we could have lunch here." Lucy already knew the answer to that and took a seat. She took out the plate and two forks for them to eat.

"I thought you said no one could come." Kara asked in between bites.

"We couldn't but I sneaked out." Kara smile Lucy was always being nice to her sometime Kara wondered if it was just because she was pregnant. Kara noticed that Lucy was wearing nice clothing not her formal wear of the DEO. She had on blue jeans that hugged her body and a shirt that showed the perfect amount of cleavage to make any man or woman stare. They enjoyed the food and finally Lucy had built up the courage to what she had came to do. She leaned in and pressed her lips on Kara's at first Kara didn't know how to react and them she let herself be guided through the kiss. Lucy pulled away with a smile and Kara was still a bit shocked.

"Lucy, what was that?"

"Kara that is how I feel" she began to explain. "since the day I met you. At first I thought I was mad because James liked you but them I realized it was because I liked you I didn't want him to like you." With that Kara knew her thoughts were way off Lucy was nice to her because she liked her, because she wanted something more than just being friends and at that moment Kara had no idea what to say.

"Lucy I'm going to be mom." Kara said as if that was a valid reason for a woman not to date. "Being with me isn't about just dating me it's about dating the girl who constantly has to leave because the city she swore to protect needs her also now it dating the girl who gonna be a mother and can't just be with anyone because my child will always come before anyone or anything."    

"Kara look at me." Lucy placed her fingers under Kara's chin and pushed her head up so Kara would look at her. "I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't sure about what I feel. I want to be with you and I want to be there for little one. Kara her other mother doesn't want to be here by what I can see so please let me be there for both of you." Kara slowly nod she had to give herself a shot at happiness Cat had made it clear she didn't want anything to do with her.

"Fine but for now we keep this relationship a secret it's not that I don't think we'll make it but if anything was to ever happened between us I still want you there for her." Lucy agreed and gave Kara a final kiss goodbye and left. Kara went to Cat's office to help her with a few things. Before she left she handed Cat a list of people who would be in tomorrow at first hour. She had found Miss Grant the perfect candidates to be her new assistant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex always knows, how to help her sister

Alex knew something was up with her sister, Kara isn't good at keeping secrets. For the past few weeks she had let it go but Kara just seemed to walk with a guilt look. Today after Alex checked how her and little one were doing the sisters had a Netflix day planned. Alex was surprised at how much bigger her sister had gotten but still the girl looked beautiful pregnant. Kara was due in less than a month and her and Lucy convinced her to get maternity pictures taken. Kara agreed only if she got to choose how to take them and when Kara and James returned they had taken two different photos. One of Kara flying over the city in her Supergirl suit and the other was Kara with out her glasses and some make up on, in a red dress next to the ocean that seemed to be from a Mexico beach. Alex knocked on her apartment door.

"It's open Alex come in." Kara yelled. Kara had taken the responsibility of being Cat's assistant and also a creative writer for Catco's short story section. None of the people that Kara brought in for the job lasted not even Hank who made himself a woman for the job. Kara was glad that she had super strength because she was sure if she didn't her back would break. Her feet were swollen and she could no longer see them. Alex joined her sister on the couch. She showed Kara the Thai food take out the girl couldn't be happier. While _Parenthood_ played on the TV Alex took the chance to get to the bottom of what her sister was hiding.

"Kara you're in love with her." Kara's heart began to race at her sisters words. Could Alex really know her secret she had been very careful about it, she didn't tell anyone for her own protection.

"What are you talking about?" Kara tried playing dumb. She wasn't sure if her and Alex were talking about the same person.

"You are in love little one's mom she's your soulmate." Kara knew that Alex definitely wasn't catching up on her and Lucy dating. "Astra explained that same sex pregnancies were special in Krypton because they could only happen between soulmates." Kara knew what Alex was saying was true in Krypton they were considered sacred. Pregnancy of a same sex couples were always a celebration. If she was on Krypton her family would be celebrating for her and the person she loves.

"Alex you're right." Kara said with tears in her eyes. "I think I found my soulmate but I think I lost her before I got the chance to tell her that I love her Alex." Alex hugged her sister.

"Kara then tell Lucy you're in love with her, tell her that little one is hers she deserves to be there for your guys child." Kara pulled away. Alex was right about her being in love with little one's mother but she was wrong about who was little one's mother. Alex recognized what Kara was saying with her eyes. "I'm wrong aren't I? Lucy isn't the mother." Kara shook her head yes. "Then who is?" Kara knew it was time to come clean to her sister after all she would needed her advice on this subject.

"Alex you have to promise you won't get mad." Kara needed her sister word because the information about to be given was dangerous for everyone considering this person also knew her secret and maybe even Clark's.

"I promise Kara, little one's mother can't be that bad." Kara smile, Cat wasn't mean to her but maybe to the whole world she was. She is the Queen of All Media. She was nice to her, well when no one was around.

"Little one's other mother is Cat Grant." There was no easy way to say it. No easy way to make Cat nicer to people because of Kara. She couldn't go back in time. She couldn't change who little one's mother was and even if she could she wouldn't because she doesn't regret anything. Kara would play this out a hundred times and a hundred times she would still would have chosen to have sex with Cat that Christmas Eve. Her daughter is her's and Cat's because Cat is her soulmate if Cat wasn't her soulmate she wouldn't be in this situation.

"Catherine Grant is the mother of my niece?" Alex asked she wanted to make sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her. Kara softly nod. "But you are dating Lucy." Kara's eyes widen.

"You know?" Kara thought she had kept that well hidden.

"Lucy can barely keep her hands off you." Alex said stating the obvious. Kara knew Alex was telling the truth ever since they have been dating.

"How do I tell her?" Kara asked.

"I can't tell you the answer to that but I can tell you she deserves to know." Kara sighed. That wasn't helpful. Both sister continue peacefully watching Netflix until midnight when they both decided to go to bed. Kara couldn't sleep; not that she needed it. All night she could think of was about what she was going to do. How was Cat going to react? Was Cat going to even believe her? She was going to be a mother in less than a month and Kara felt like the least qualified person to be a mother. Cat was a great mother she had witnessed it firsthand how Cat would do anything for Carter. With her mind occupied the night became day. Kara decided she wasn't going to get any sleep and hopped in the shower. Once she was out Kara decided to wear some loose jeans and a white blouse with her black chucks. Kara woke up Alex before she left and made her way to Catco. Cat wouldn't be in the office today but Kara had a few things to do around.

"Morning babe." Lucy said planting a kiss in Kara's lips.

"Lucy?" Kara said once she pulled away. "What are you doing her I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

"I was but I wanted to surprise you." Lucy pulled out a small red box and Kara nearly fainted.

"Lucy?" Kara questioned worried.

"You don't like them?" Lucy pouted opening the box to reveal the earring. "They're for little one." Kara sighed for a second there she thought the earrings were a ring. Today was the day Kara faced her fear she was going to tell Cat Grant that she was little one's mother. She was going to give her the whole explanation leaving out the word soulmate.

"Thanks Lucy. I'll see you later I really have to get to work." Lucy agrees and kissed Kara. Kara left to Cat's office to begin organizing her desk. Kara herd laughing coming from Cat's balcony. She recognized the laugh to be Cat's but then she herd a voice of a man she did not recognize. Kara walked over to the balcony and saw Cat with a man. They were kissing Kara tried moving away but made noise that made her presence known.

"Keira what are you doing?" Cat let out and annoyed sigh. The blond man looked at Kara and when their eyes met Kara froze in fear. She knew this man from Krypton, but she thought he was dead along with the rest of their people. Clearly he wasn't and Kara could feel her eyes begin to water; which Cat immediately notice and her concern began to grow.

"I'm sorry Miss Grant." Was all Kara said before she travel off as quick as her feet could carry her. Her super speed came in handy because she was out of there before anyone could stop her. When Kara made it to her house she got locked the door behind her and she needed to be alone for while. How could he be alive and here touching Cat. Her Cat. Kara's blood boiled that man had no right to touch her, or to even look at Cat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought a double update would be nice

_Cat had a long stressful day at work and Carter was at his father's until Monday. She had sent her driver to get her an Oreo shake that she was craving but the idiot brought her back two. Now she was letting a perfect shake go to waste because she had no one to give it to._

_"Miss Grant is there anything you need before I leave?" Came a familiar voice from the balcony door. Cat turned around to see her assistant in a red dress, that reminded Cat too much of Christmas Eve._

_"No but would you like Oreo shake?" Cat offered. If Cat remembered correctly Kara was about 24 weeks pregnant and Cat couldn't think she could get more beautiful. Kara took the shake and smiled._

_"Thanks. Will you be going home soon?" Cat could see genuine concern in Kara's blue eyes._

_"I rather be here alone than home alone." Cat confessed not entirely sure why she told the girl that. Maybe it was just she had grown to trust in her after all Kara is her superhero. Kara sat on the couch next to Cat._

_"I'll stay with you" Kara said confidently. "well if you don't mind." She added at the end._

_"I don't mind." Cat assure. Both woman stayed in a comfortable silence drinking the shakes. Every once in a while Cat would steal a glance at Kara. Cat thought of how much she had grown since the day she hired her. Cat knew the second she met her that Kara wasn't afraid of her like the others she interviewed. Kara respected her and somehow Cat couldn't deny it to herself she had grown to love the woman sitting next to her. Cat would have loved to try a real relationship with Kara but it was foolish she had already ruined the chances of that when she insulted her about her sister._

_"Cat?" Kara called out barely above a whisper._

_"Yes Kara?" Cat shifted her body to completely face Kara. Kara was no longer looking at her but playing with her hands._

_"I lied." Kara mumbled. "You weren't the first to touch me." Cat was a little stunned at Kara's word. Cat placed her fingers under Kara's chin and gently pulled her chin up. Cat heart broke at the sight of the tear filled eyes. She knew Kara was fighting hard not cry._

_"Kara that's nothing to be ashamed of." Was the only words Cat could say._

_"I was a virgin," Kara explained. "but on Krypton I was engaged to this man who I was suppose to marry when I turned 18. Sometimes when I was home alone he'd come and while I slept he..." Kara didn't finish her explanation because the sobs began. Cat pulled Kara into a hug. How could someone hurt a little girl. How could anyone hurt Kara_ _; who_ _is possibly the most sweetest and innocent person she knew. Cat held the crying woman and felt tears begin to fill her eyes but she couldn't show her pain or anger right now Kara was her priority._

_"Kara it's okay. You're safe now." Cat pulled away from the hug and looked into Kara's eyes. "Did you ever tell anyone?"_

_"What was there to tell Cat he was to be my husband when I came of age." Cat didn't understand._

_"I promise Kara no one will hurt you like that while I'm around." Cat promised as she placed a kiss on Kara's forehead. She wiped the tear away from Kara's cheeks and held her tight._   
_< ><><><>_

That day Kara manage to break Cat's heart and at the same time she managed to fully convince Cat that she was in love with her.

"Cat!" Said the blond man. Bringing Cat back to the real world.

"Yes Bryann?" Cat had been dating Bryann for a month but she didn't feel anything for this man. She was just dating him to get Kara off her mind. Cat had used every resource in her power to try to find out who had gotten Kara pregnant but she had no luck with it. And two weeks ago when Kara caught her and Bryann kissing she just disappeared.

"Do you want to go to my place tonight?" He asked her.

"I have Carter tonight." Cat said to the man. Cat grabbed a few papers and signed them. Cat looked at her office door when she saw two woman standing at the door. One of which was Kara's sister if she remembered correctly.

"May we come in?" Asked Alex.

"Come in." She said. "Bryann I'll see you later." Cat dismissed. Bryann got up and prepared himself to leave. When Astra saw the man she was shocked.

"Astra?" Bryann asked. He didn't think anyone he knew survived but he was wrong when he saw Kara and now Astra. Cat and Alex could sense the tension between these two. Alex got closer and placed her hand on Astra's arm. "Well I have to go." Bryann walked out and left the three women alone. Alex and Astra approached Cat.

"What can I do for you Miss Danvers?" Cat went straight to the point but Alex was thinking about what happened a few minutes ago.

"Astra who was that?" Cat didn't interfere because she too was intrigued to know how this woman and Bryann knew each other.

"Bryann Mal-il was to be little one's husband when she came of age brave one." Astra explained. "I believed he was dead when Krypton got destroyed but I guess he escaped."

"Is there any possibility he would want anything from her now?" Cat asked. Could this man have gotten near her just to get to Kara.

"If he wants to according to our tradition he still has the right to demand her hand in marriage. She was betrothed to him since birth. Little one was born when Bryann Mal-il was 13." Everything became clear to Cat the man that Kara was talking was Bryann, he caused her Kara so much pain and she lead him straight to her.

"Sorry to waste you time but can we know what happened to make Kara literally fly away.?" Alex questioned her sister's boss.

"She left when she saw me kissing Bryann." Cat explained truthfully. Alex understood why Kara must have left it couldn't be easy to watch your soulmate be with another.

"Thanks you Miss Grant." Alex said.

"If she returns let me know please." Alex agreed. Cat stayed in her office. What has she done. Cat would have stayed longer but Carter was going to be dropped off soon so she left.

Cat took a deep breath, this had been a long day. Tomorrow she was going to call Bryann and dump him. Cat stepped into her penthouse. Cat herd a noise coming from upstairs.

"Carter?!" Yelled the woman but got no answer. Cat decided to go and check for herself. When Cat walked into her son's she was surprised to see some else not her son. Slowly everything around Cat went dark but before she fully closed her eyes she whispered.

"Bryann?" Cat let herself be consumed by the darkness.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tough journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working in the sequel

Kara needed time to breath and Pairs was a good place to do that. She had flown to pairs in her supergirl suit but didn't need to worry about her stomach being visible because her aunt Astra gave her a black cloak that use to belong to her mother. The cloak covered her belly perfect. Kara paid for two crepes and found a seat somewhere along the busy street of Pairs. She hadn't answered any calls in the past two weeks but she knew she needed to go back. When Kara finished her crepes she went to the hotel she'd been staying in and checked out. Kara didn't use her name she knew if she did they would find her. With that Kara flew off but she didn't fly home she flew to the DEO base the minute she began to fly she herd panic in the DEO and thought she should check it out even if Alex was going to kill her. Kara knew it couldn't be anything good considering everyone was shouting something different.

"Supergirl!" Kara herd as soon as she landed on the DEO base, but the yell wasn't from a DEO agent, Alex or even Lucy, it was Carter. The boy ran to the hero and wrapped his hands around her.

"Carter? Why are you here?" The agents got near the boy as if they were going to move him but Kara kept him close. Right behind the agents were Lucy, Hank, and Alex.

"Someone took my mom." Kara looked at the boy and could see the fear in his eyes. The red puffiness around his eyes that told Kara he had been crying. "Please save her."

"Of course." Kara promised. How could she have left without checking in the whole two weeks. Kara needed to do something to save Cat. "Carter it's not safe to be here so Lucy going to take you to stay with James okay." Carter agreed and left with Lucy. Alex hugged her sister. Close behind Alex was Astra who was being trusted only when Alex was with her.

"Good to have you back little one." Astra said.

"What happened to Cat?" Kara didn't have time to waste she needed to know what was going on. While Alex began to explain what happened and how she didn't need to worry about Cat because superman was already on it, Kara looked for a heartbeat and she found it. Cat's heart was still beating and by the sounds of it superman and Bryann were fighting.

"Kara I know you can hear me," Kara herd Cat's voice and blocked everything else out. "Please take care of Carter and that baby of yours." The words to Kara sounded like a goodbye and Kara started to fear for Cat's life.

"Alex what's superman's location." She ordered.

"Kara it's not safe for you; DEO agents are on they way with Hank as we speak." Kara didn't care if a whole army was sent Cat wouldn't truly be safe until she was in her arms.

"Alex I have to go." Kara said sounding very desperate. "She's the mother of my child Alex. I made her a promise that I wouldn't let any harm come to her or Carter, please let me keep it. I will be safe." Kara assure but before Alex could say anything someone in the back said the location by accident and Kara flew off.   
<><><><>

Cat was scared, maybe even terrified but she wasn't going to let it show. Superman had managed to show up and stop Bryann from actually hurting her. The man of steel and Byann were currently fighting. Everything was going well until Byrann pulled out a glowing green knife. The knife stabbed into superman and Cat couldn't help but let the fear grow.

"Kara I know you can hear me," the blonde whispered. "Please take care of Carter and that baby of yours." That gave Cat peace she knew that Kara was out there listening and she would take care of Carter because she made a promise. To never let any harm come to him. Bryann was getting closer to Cat and she was sure that this time he would hurt her. The man began to reach out to touch her face and Cat couldn't help but close her eyes and turn away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Came a familiar powerful voice from behind them. Cat knew that voice anywhere it was Supergirl. It was Kara's and Cat knew the reason she was here.

"Ah" Bryann spoke turning around. "So you did show up I was begin to doubt you would." Kara froze with fear when Bryann's green eyes met her's. Kara's felt like a 12 year old girl again. She remembered vividly what he did to her and sometimes she even feel like if his hands are running through her skin when she lays in bed. She felt so small and afraid but she saw Cat and Cat gave her strength.

"What do you want?" Kara spat. Her goal here was to get Cat and her cousin out of here. Kara noticed the knife in his hand and realized it was kryptonite. Kara and Byrann fought with each other, each trying to wound another. Both successful, Bryann buried the the kryptonite into Kara's stomach and Kara used her heat vision to melt his eyes. Kara herd his heart stop and she knew he was dead. Somewhere in between her panic Kara managed to untie Cat.

"Kara?" Cat said as she got close to Kara who was now on the floor bleeding. Kara was still aware of what was going on and she pulled out her phone from a hidden pocket. She press speed dial number 2 and hit call. Cat watch as Kara talked on the phone and then gave it to her.

"Miss Grant?" Asked the voice that Cat recognized to be Kara's sister. "I need you to listen carefully."

"Okay." Cat managed to whisper.

"That knife is probably already cause harm to Kara and the baby and Kara's body is going to try to keep the baby alive. If you don't get the baby out of Kara, we will lose both her and the baby." Alex instructed Cat in what to d  
do and Cat managed to talk herself into it.

"Won't that hurt her?" Cat asked.

"Not if you cut carefully. Miss Grant your running out of time if Kara's bleeding the baby had been compromised now cut!" Alex ordered. Cat placed the phone down and pulled the knife out of Kara. She needed to cut Kara open to save the baby. If she didn't they could both die. Cat took off her sweater she was going to need it to wrap the baby. Cat made the cut and she tried blocking out Kara's screams of pain and agony. Without a second thought she pulled the baby out. Grabbing the knife again Cat cut the umbilical cord. She wrapped the baby in her red jacket. The baby was okay the crying was a good sign. The baby stopped crying and Cat lifted the phone back to her ear.

"The baby's okay." She informed Alex.

"Okay we're two minutes away when you hear the helicopter cover the baby." The call ended because the phone died but Cat go closer to Kara and could see that Kara was slowly giving up. Kara does want to give up her daughter was safe she had herd her cry she was in the arms of her other mother that all that mattered.

"Kara your daughter needs you please hold on. Love please don't die on us, we need you please." Cat cried. She herd the helicopters like she was told and she pulled the child into her.

"Take care of her please." Kara whisper as she drifted out of conscious. Spots around the abandoned warehouse collapsed as agents fell in. Cat felt two arms help her up and it was Alex. Lucy right next to her.

"I will I promise." Cat said.

"I'll go take her." Lucy said. Cat look back to see a green alien taking Kara but Cat could only assume he was taking her to safety.

"No." Cat said with a stern voice. Before Lucy could argue Alex told Lucy to leave with superman. Alex knew that Kara would want Cat with little one. Astra was right beside Alex.

"Ar-" Alex didn't finished her sentence due to Cat.

"Please take me to her." Alex nod and explained that Astra would be flying them. Cat held on tight to the baby. Astra landed them in the DEO and lead Cat to were Alex would examine the baby. Alex did everything quick and handed the baby back to Cat. Cat seemed unbreakable to Alex but today she was proved wrong. Cat was broken in this very second and her eyes, posture, and body screamed it.

"She's strong Cat she will pull through." Carter had been brought and Cat put on a fake smile for her son and send him to sleep in some sleeping room the DEO had. James had promised to keep an eye on him. Cat didn't let Kara's daughter out of her sight for one moment she needed to protect her. Hours later Alex came out and so did Lucy from wherever she was with superman.

"Miss Grant you can go." Lucy informed her. "I'll take the baby."

"No I want to see her." Cat demanded.

"You can't." Lucy didn't want Cat anywhere near Kara. Lucy knew Cat felt something for her girlfriend and Lucy didn't like it one bit.

"She going to be okay." Alex said walking out from where Kara was. "Miss Grant you could see her if you like?" Alex offered.

"I don't think my girlfriend would want her boss here." Lucy said. Alex and Lucy had had a talk about Kara and Cat and Alex knew Lucy was only acting on jealousy.

"She stays because that what Kara would have wanted." Alex said in her Director voice. Lucy gave up and let Cat through. Cat stayed all night next to the injured Kara and wouldn't leave her for a second. After three days Carter was brought in to see her.

"Kara" said the boy and Cat wasn't completely shocked if the boy would have know before her. "Please come back to us. Not just because we need our hero but because we need you. We need you smile, your laugh and even your obsession with cats." The boy placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere buddy." Came the weak voice of Kara. Cat instantly and carefully rushed over to yell for Alex. In the past three days Cat hadn't let go of the baby girl. Alex had tears in her eyes but she couldn't cry she needed to check her sister first.

"You're good but you need to rest for the next week." Alex ordered. Kara didn't care about what Alex was telling her she was desperately trying to find her daughter, she knew the little girl had survived but she couldn't see her anywhere and she also couldn't find Cat. As if Cat was sensing what Kara was doing she walked over to Kara and handed her the baby.

"She alright Kara." Cat assured Kara and added. "She's perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had gone by and alot had changed. Alura was a healthy baby girl and Kara couldn't be happier. Kara was still in her apartment but now Lucy lived with her. Cat had left Catco without saying a word to anyone and Kara still planned on telling Cat, Alura was their daughter. Kara had secretly registered her daughter under the name Alura Catherine Danvers-Grant. Everyone thought her daughters name was simply Alura Danvers and Kara would tell them the truth as soon as she told Cat the truth. Cat had left a letter for Kara but she hadn't read it. Kara thought that is she read it she would break down and she didn't want to. No one was in her apartment only her and Alura and she was napping. Kara went to her first drawer and took out the letter she had to read it sooner or later she told herself. She opened the letter and began to read.

_My beloved Kara,_   
_This letter is written especially for you. I left National City because I've done everything I needed to do; there's nothing left in National City for me. I built an empire just like I dreamed of when I was younger. I have gotten comfortable and it was time for me to begin my new adventure. Just like you have begun the exciting adventure of being a mother. I won't be gone forever that's a promise, I will return one day. I don't know when but I will return. Rest assured that you will always have a job at Catco whether I'm there or not. And also don't worry about Carter he's with me. I have hired him a private teacher. Take care of yourself and that beautiful baby you had._   
_Love Catherine Jane Grant._

Kara could feel the tears. Cat would come back one day, but Kara couldn't wait that long. She couldn't risk ten year going by and her never telling Cat about their child. The child that they made together being the soulmates they are. Lucy and Kara were still dating but Kara felt like if she was cheating on Lucy. Yes she loved her but her love for Lucy was like a family love and her love for Cat terrified her because she felt so powerless even if she was the most powerful woman on earth. Kara knew exactly where Cat was everynight she would look for her heartbeat just to make sure Cat was alive. Kara herd Lucy come in and quickly wiped her tears.

"Kara I'm home." She herd and Alura began to cry. Kara quickly got up and pick up the baby. "Did I wake her? Sorry." Lucy apologize.

"It's okay." Kara told Lucy. She had promised herself she woulf tell Cat the truth and she was going to do even if she feared Cat killing her.

"Hey your sister is here." Lucy announced and Kara followed Lucy to the living room.

"Give me my niece." Alex demanded and Kara handed her the baby. Alex had explain how she wasn't sure if Alura would have any powers but Kara was okay with that. That meant she wouldn't have to worry about the girl one day trying to protect the city. Still there was a possibility of Alura having powers. Kara had made up her mind tonight she would deliver the news to Cat. Kara had also become a reporter and was very proud of herself. Her latest article was on Lena Luthor, and who she was. The rumors of the woman taking over her family's company were confirmed but no one had seen the woman in person yet. Kara hoped that, that would soon change and Lena would reveal herself to the world. Soon enough Alex left and Kara and Lucy headed off to bed.

"I'm going out." Kara told Lucy. "Alura is asleep and shouldn't be up for a few hours." Lucy gave Kara a confused look but didn't ask anything.

"Sure thing babe be safe." Lucy gave Kara a quick peck on the lips. When they first started dating Kara was convinced she could forget Cat and love Lucy but that never happened. Kara loved Lucy but only as her daughter's god daughter and her family, and Cat Grant always invaded her thoughts. That was the truth and Kara wanted to say it before anyone got hurt. Kara flew out the window in her supergirl suit. As she flew she wouldn't be able to love anyone like she loves Cat but she will love someone. Kara had arrived were Cat was Costa Rica, Cat had been staying in  penthouse here for the past two weeks. Kara landed on the balcony quietly. Cat was with Carter she could see it, Cat was reading a _Harry Potter_ book. Kara took out the letter that was safely tucked in her super suit. She placed it on top of Cat's laptop knowing very well that Cat couldn't miss it if it was there. Cat herd the foots steps getting closer and flew off. She couldn't let Cat see her, she would face Cat when Cat decided to go to National City and talk to her. Kara started her flight back to National City. When she was back at National City she herd small cries coming from the L Corp building. Kara went to check it out and found a woman crying on the ledge, the woman looked ready to jump.

"Please don't jump." Kara told the woman.

"Why do you care." The woman spat.

"Because I care for everyone." Kara admitted. "If you need someone to talk to I will listen." The woman jumped wanting more than anything to die but Kara didn't allow that she catches the grey eyes woman.

"Why?" The woman whispered as Kara safely landed them on the roof again. The woman began to cry, Kara just stood there and help the sobbing woman. Kara didn't know how long she stood there holding the woman but she didn't care.

"Let me take you home." Kara offered and the woman agreed. She flew the woman home and finally made her was to her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end but there a sequel

Cat had just finished reading the chapter of the _Harry Potter_ book.

"One more chapter please mom." Carter begged.

"Not tonight Carter your teacher is coming tomorrow." Cat reminded the boy. She planted a kiss on his forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, love you." Carter said.

"Love you too." Cat walked out closing the door to her son's room. Cat walked into her room and noticed it was a little colder. She looked over to the balcony and noticed that the door was open. Cat walk to the balcony and saw no one. She walked back in and closed the door behind her making sure to lock it. She went to grab her laptop but on top of it there was a letter with her name neatly written. She'd recognize this writing anywhere it was Kara's. Quickly Cat opened the letter. And read it.

_Dear Catherine_   
_I've written this letter a million yet every time I write it the words don't seem to fit together correctly. I write with one objective in mind to deliver a truth, a hidden truth, that I so badly wanted to keep hidden but it came to my attention that you deserved the truth. There's no easy way to put this even if it's in a letter. So I guess here it goes. When you asked about my daughter's father I told you he wasn't in the picture and that's true because but child's father isn't a father but a mother. What I'm trying to say is she's yours, you are her other parent. I just had to tell you. I'm not asking you for anything if that's what you think like I said you had a right to know._   
_Love Kara Danvers_

Cat quickly jumped out of her bed. She quickly read the letter again to make sure she hadn't misread it. Cat grabbed her laptop and put it in a bag along with the letter. She walked to Carter's room and to her surprise he was still awake.

"Everything okay mom?" The boy asked concerned.

"Yes but we have to go back to National City." Carter knew not to question his mother. "Just grab a sweater and we're off." Carter did as he was told and took ahold of his mom's hand. Cat had gotten a private jet she needed to get to National City if what Kara had written was true. Once on the jet the anger began to grow. If it was all true she had missed three months of her child's life. Three months that she'll never get to see. _What's her name?_ Cat asked herself she had left in such a hurry she never bothered to ask. All she knew was that Kara had a beautiful baby girl.   
<><><><>  
 _Cat's job here was done Kara was awake happily hold her daughter. Cat glanced back one more time at the now recovered hero and wanted out._

_"Miss Grant!" Yelled a voice from behind her._

_"Agent Danvers what can I do for you?" Cat asked trying not to cry in front of the woman._

_"Why are you leaving now?" Alex went straight to the point._

_"Because my job here is done." Cat said. "I had an obligation as her boss to make sure she's okay now that she is I can get back to my very busy life." Cat didn't know if the last sentence was to convince Alex or herself._

_"Bullshit!" Alex stated._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Bullshit!"Alex repeated. "I can see it in your eyes you love her. I get it, it can be scary to tell the person you love but if you don't tell them they will always be a what if."_

_"Miss Danvers I don't think you understand. I love her, all of her. Not just Kara Danvers and supergirl but also the girl she was before this planet. The real her. However I will never tell her she's young and has a great future ahead of her. Dating me means being under constant watch of the world because after all I am The Queen of All Media." Cat couldn't continue with the conversation and left._  
 _< ><><><>_  
The jet had landed and Cat woke up Carter. Her chauffeur had already arrived along with Carter's babysitter.   
"I'll see you in a bit Carter." Cat said kissing her son goodbye. It was early and the boy was still tired.

"Where to Miss Grant?" Asked the man.

"To Miss Danvers apartment." Cat stated. Mike her driver already knew where it was. Cat had asked him to drop Kara off a few times before. When the car came to a complete stop Cat took a deep breath. The anger had again built up but Cat knew she needed to stay calm. Her and Kara were going to have a civilized conversation. Cat walked up to the apartment. She took a deep breath preparing herself to knock. _What do I say to her?_ Cat questioned herself. She took one final deep breath and knocked. When the door opened Cat was surprised to see Lucy.

"Cat what are you doing here?" Cat could feel the poison in Lucy's voice.

"Lucy who is it?" Came Kara's voice from behind. "Cat?" Kara said barely above a whisper when she saw Cat. Lucy having to go to work left. Working for the DEO required her to be in at 5 in the morning.

"Hello Kara." Cat managed to say. Kara invited her in and Cat stepped in.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kara asked. She was nervous she expected Cat to come back but not this soon.

"No." Cat didn't have anymore patients she just wanted the truth. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kara said.

"Don't act stupid Kara! The letter." If Cat had planned on having a peaceful talk with Kara that was no longer a plan. Her blood was boiling of the anger.

"Yes" came the weak voice from Kara. A smile slipped across Cat's face. She was a mother if a little girl.

"How?" Cat needed to know, she had been dumb not to think of the possibility considering Kara's alien DNA.

"Because we had a connection that day. It was so pure it made a life." It was the best explanation Kara could give, with out mentioning the word soulmate. "Like I said I'm not asking for anything." Kara didn't want Cat thinking she wanted money. "I'm perfectly capable of raising my daughter." It was the way Kara said it that hurt Cat. She was using the word to make it clear that she wasn't going to give up with out a fight.

"I don't doubt that." Cat informed the new mother. "However if she's my daughter she has to have my last name, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you live here with _our_ child." When Cat came here she expected a teary, happy reunion not this.

"She has you last name and there's nothing wrong with my apartment." Kara defended.

"We can discuss this peacefully or go to court Kara?" Cat was willing to fight fur her daughter and the right to be with her. "I won't allow you to take her away or not let me near her."

"Cat you can't do that I'm her mother. She needs me."

"I'm her mother too. Did that ever cross your mind. That you should of told me the second you found out instead of hiding it from me."

"And what were you going to do Cat?" Kara questioned. "Believe me? Because I was fucken terrified when I found out about her and I was going to tell you but that day you told me what happened between us was just sex." Kara reminded the older woman. Her voice was breaking of the memory. Then Kara's words popped into Cat's head.

_'I'm not asking for anything it's not like if you're some guy that got me pregnant and I'm asking for child support'_

How could she have missed it. Cat ran her hand through her blonde hair. Letting out a sigh, she was the one to blame, she had pushed Kara away all because she needed to keep her reputation clean.

"If you would have told me I would have been there for you."

"It's too late for that." Kara's words made Cat loose all hope. "You and I can't change what we did in the past but what we can do now is work together to raise our daughter." Kara offered Cat a warm smile that she returned.

"Yes but you can't live here." Kara tried to find some kind of joking tone in Cat's voice but there was none. "Either move into the penthouse with me and Carter or take one of the penthouses I own near mine."

"Fine" Kara agree knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. "I'll take a penthouse near yours but we need rules." Cat agreed. For two hours they discussed and came to an agreement. Kara would have Alura with her from Monday through Wednesday and Cat Wednesday after noon through Saturday and Sunday both women would spend the day together. That was the best they could come up with, without fight.

"Can I hold her?" Cat asked. Kara nodded and went to get the now awake child. Returning she placed Alura in Cat's arms.

"Hi..." Cat said looking up at Kara seeking the name of her daughter.

"Alura."

"Hi Alura. I'm you other mom." Cat planted a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "I'm sorry I was gone but I'm here now." Kara watched in awe as Cat interacted with there daughter. This was a new adventure. Her and Cat would have to learn how to work with each other for their daughters sake. Lucy never crossed Kara's mind but it didn't matter her daughter had to come first. Kara knew it was important for a child to have their two parents and Alura had that chance she wasn't going to take it from her. Kara quietly took a photo and hid her phone. The sight in front of her was beautiful.

_The End_


	12. Deadly Secrets: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the second one.

Kara patiently waited at Noonan's for Cat. Cat was suppose to arrive ten minutes ago but still there was no sign of the older woman. Cat and Kara had gotten pretty good at co-parenting and now even Carter enjoyed having a family Sunday's.

"Mind if I sit?" Came the familiar voice from behind Kara.

"No go ahead Miss Luthor." Kara said. Miss Luthor had been the woman Kara saved from nearly killing herself. Over the last few months the two woman grew closer and Kara found herself having a small crush on the woman.

"How many times have I told you Kara call me Lena." She reminded her. "Anyhow have you thought about what I asked you?" Kara didn't respond. Lena had asked Kara out on a date but Kara asked for sometime to think about it. Lena didn't know about Alura and Kara didn't want to scare the woman away, but she would never date anyone that didn't like children. Kara was going to answer but Carter walked over to her and handed her Alura.

"Mom said to tell you that she is sorry but Adam called and his plane landed so she going to pick him up, so she couldn't personally hand you my sister herself." Carter smiled at the lie his mother made him say. Truth was Cat was just avoiding being with Kara after the fight they had on who they should hire to be Alura's nanny. Cat wanted one and Kara didn't.

"It's fine Carter." Kara told the boy and placed a kiss on his forehead. The boy left and Kara turned around to meet Lena's curious glare. Kara placed a kiss on the top of Alura's head. The neon blue eyed little girl raised her arms up signaling Lena to take her and the woman did.

"Who's this?" Lena asked in a cooing  voice. "Do you babysit her for Cat Grant?" Lena had met Carter before at a gala she went to, but she had never seen the beautiful baby girl.

"Um no." Kara let out a nervous laugh. "Lena I want you to meet mine and Cat Grant's daughter, Alura." Lena looked over at Kara.

"Kara I'm so sorry if I knew you were with Cat I would have never asked you out." Lena clarified, she always respected when a woman was in a relationship.

"I'm not." Kara knew Lena had questions so explained further, "Yes we share a daughter but that's it besides that we co-parent. I didn't accept to go on a date with you because I was scare that at the sight of Alura you would run." Kara confessed.

"Kara I would never but now I think we should go on a picnic instead of a fancy restaurant. Huh? What do you say?"

"We would love to." Kara said. Her and Alura had a date with a very beautiful woman. Kara dismissed herself but Lena insisted on taking Kara. They walked together to the penthouse and on the way photographers got photos of them and she knew Cat was going to give her hell. The news about her and Cat's secret relationship had just died down, now she's seen with the CEO of L-corps.

"I'll pick you two up Friday." Lena reminded Kara. Kara thanked Lena and walked into her room. She still hadn't gotten use to this huge place. She missed her tiny apartment and the noise of the cars passing by. Alura had fallen asleep on the walk over here. Kara was glad her and Lucy ended in good terms and she was still Alura's godmother. Kara smiled at the sleeping child in two weeks she would be turning one and everyone was going crazy about the small party Kara agreed to throw. Cat wanted a huge celebration for their daughter's first birthday but Kara was able to talk her down.

"Hello?" Kara said answering her phone.

"Kara we have a problem. A pod, a kryptonian pod landed on earth." Alex voice said.

"On my way." Kara quickly changed into her supergirl suit and flew off with her daughter. Landing in the DEO she handed Alex her daughter and flew off to catch up with Hank. When she landed Hank still hadn't open the pod.

"Supergirl be care you don't know what's in that pod." Hank warned. Kara opened the pod and was shocked to see the young man. They took him to the base were the doctors made sure he was okay. When he woke up Kara learned his name was Mon-El and that he was from Daxum.

"Can we contact my home plant?" Mon-El asked. Kara took a deep breath as she realized she had to crush his hopes of ever returning home.

"Mon-El Daxum became a waste land after the explosion of Krypton." Kara watch not knowing what to do as he put his head down and let a few tears free. Kara smile at the crawling baby. She knew he needed time to grieve for the lost of his home. But when he choose to become a part of this world she would be here to guide him. Kara walked over to grab Alura but stopped shocked when she pushed herself up and began to take her first steps. Kara grabbed her and squealed. Her daughter had taken her first steps.

_Cat-We need to talk come to Catco._

Kara knew that couldn't be good. Kara tightens her grip on her daughter and flew off. Considering it was past midnight she knew she wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing her as supergirl.

"Care to tell me why our daughter is still awake?" Cat asked when the hero came into view. Kara ignored her and placed Alura down.

"Wanna show Mommy what you did today?" Kara gently remover her support from Alura and the little girl walked over to Cat. Once her daughter was in reach Cat swooped her up, placing a kiss on her head. Cat could feel the tears building up from the joy.

"When?"

"A few minutes ago." Kara answered. Cat let Kara know that this was to talk about her mother deciding to join them for Alura's first birthday. Halfway through this Kara realized Cat need someone to talk to and she was that someone. She listen carefully as they sat on the couch. Alura had fallen asleep on Cat's chest and currently Cat was rambling about what her mother would think. What would she say about Alura not having a fancy party for the world to know she loved.

"Cat" Kara said stopping Cat's rambling spree, "all our daughter needs is to know that she is loved by us and she doesn't need a huge party for the world to see. As long as she has us she'll have everything she need." Kara's words brought peace to Cat. Her mother always found a way to get under her skin. When Cat finally felt better Kara left with Alura.

  When Friday came all hell was breaking loose. Cat was freaking about having to pick up her mother at the airport, Adam had also come down for a surprise visit and Kara had failed to show up on time or to even show up at all.

"Here's your tea Miss Grant." Miss Grant new assistant, said handing her the tea.

"Angel where is Kara?" Cat asked annoyed. She needed Kara here to yell at.

"Miss Danvers called in sick today." Cat showed no emotion and dismissed her assistant. Cat grabbed her things and left. Kara was never the one to get sick, she's supergirl she never gets sick. Cat instructed her driver on where to go. When the car stopped she quickly walked up to the penthouse door. She had definitely made the right choice on making Kara move out of that horrible thing she called an apartment. Remembering the rules that have been set Cat knocked. The door opened and Cat was shocked to see Lena Luthor in a long shirt and underwear. _What the hell is she doing here._ Cat thought to herself. What did Lena have to do with Kara.


	13. Deadly Secrets: Chapter 2

Kara couldn't understand why Alura kept crying, she had fed her, bathed her, and changed her. Why on earth was her child still crying. Kara took her phone out and called the only person she could think of.

"Hello" Eliza said answering her phone.

"Eliza I need your help. Please she won't stop crying." Kara whined, wanting to cry herself. Alura had been crying since last night. Kara explained to her foster mother about how Alura was well fed, changed and clean.

"Kara do you have a thermometer with you?"

"I do." Kara said as she went through the babies things trying to find it. Finally she found it and took her daughter's temperature.

"What's it say?"

"102.4." Kara answered as her concern began to rise. Her baby had gotten sick right under her nose and she couldn't do anything. Eliza explained to Kara what to do and Kara thanked her. Placing her phone on the counter she began to undress the still crying child. Finally when Alura was only in a diaper, Kara lifted her up and began her fourth attempt to get Alura to stop crying. A knock came from down stairs and Kara sighed. She may be supergirl but she was tired of having to go up and down then all the time. Letting Cat make her move out of the apartment to this penthouse wasn't the greatest thing ever. Yes it had more space and two floors and a swimming pool but Kara still missed her small apartment. Using her x-Ray vision Kara was shocked. _What the heck is she doing here?_ Kara asked herself as she open the door.

"Hope I'm not intruding." Lena said as her eyes saw Kara and she couldn't help think how cute Kara looked in her messy ponytail, glasses nearly falling off, and the pjs she was still wearing at three in the afternoon.

"Not at all." Kara assured. "Come in." Kara moved out of the way to let Lena in. Lena stepped in and placed her bag and jacket on the couch. Lena was surprised she didn't pin Kara for fancy type of person. When she dropped Kara off a few days ago she didn't step into the penthouse. The light brown walls, the furniture in the house completely black and painting hung up also a few pictures of her and Alura were around the house. One picture caught her attention it was Cat holding what seemed to be a new born Alura and all Lena could read off the picture was pure love and happiness.

"I didn't mean to bother you its just. I wanted to bring you this." The whole time Lena had had her hand behind her back and revealed a bouquet of white roses. Kara smiled at Lena's gesture. Lena looked at the squirming little girl in her arms. Lena placed the bouquet down and took the baby from Kara.

"You shouldn't have." Kara said. "She has a fevers so she might be fussy." Kara warned but Alura was clam with Lena. She was awake but no longer crying. If Kara knew this she would have called Lena last night.

"You should have called me last night." Lena said with a smile.

"I said that out loud didn't I." Lena gave a small nod and Kara could feel the heat increasing in her cheeks. She had said that out loud. When Lena's phone rang Kara knew very well that Lena would be leaving soon and that Alura was going to be crying non-stop again.

"I won't be going back in cancel all my meetings." Those word had Kara's full attention. Had Lena just canceled all her meeting for her. No she couldn't be that important to the woman right? Kara was thankful that she had the day off, or else Cat would be yelling at her for something she didn't even know she had to do. Kara and Lena sat down on the living room watching tv as Kara enjoyed the silence. Alura wasn't crying but every now and then she'd do a small whimper and Kara's heart would ache for the little neon blue eyed girl. When they got hungry Kara decided to cook. She ended up making spaghetti. Walking over to Lena she managed to trip and spill it all over Lena who had moved Alura out of the way.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said trying to clean Lena's pants off as much as possible. Kara took Alura and let Lena get up.

"It's okay Kara, but do you mind if I use you shower?"

"Not at all use mine it's upstairs there's fresh towels there." Kara explained. Lena left and Kara started to panic. Lena was definitely going to leave right after her shower and never talk to her again. Kara waited anxiously as finally Lena came out of the shower but with the towel wrapped around her. Kara had made a mistake coming upstairs to wait for her. Shamelessly she check Lena out, and Kara couldn't find it in herself to look away.

"Have a shirt and shorts I can borrow?" Lena never thought she could end up showering here but she had gotten dirty and needed to be clean and the cold water help her cool down.

"Shirt yes but no shorts. Honestly I haven't washed all week." Kara a admitted a bit ashamed. She handed Lena a long shirt. When Lena slid the shirt in she removed the towel. She didn't mind being in underwear and a long shirt. "Why don't you spend the night. It's already late." Lena glanced at her phone and saw that it was almost midnight.

"I don't want to bother."

"I'm offering you to stay. It's not a bother." Kara said. Lena agreed. While Lena continued to help with the baby Kara decided to throw some clothes in the wash including Lena's pants. Not that as minded Lena being her underwear but she needed them for tomorrow. Kara went down stairs to put the clothes in the washer and stayed until the cycle ended to put then in the dryer. When she went back up she was very happy to see that Alura had fallen asleep on Lena's chest and also Lena had fallen asleep. Kara carefully not to wake either of the girls up took Alura and placed her in her crib. Kara covered Lena and finally laid down herself she was finally going to get some sleep. She lightly chuckled remembering when she would complain about how she never knew what it was like to feel tired and now she did. Even with her super abilities her daughter still managed to drain her energy.

When Lena opened her eyes she felt a body next her, not wanting to make much movement she carefully looked over to see Kara who was sleeping, but by the looks of it not very peacefully.

"No please stop." Kara whimpered.

"Shhh it's okay. Kara I'm right here no one is going to hurt you." Her word managed to sooth Kara. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting up. It was Friday. Alura was better today her and Kara and Alura would be going on a picnic. Lena quietly made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Finding everything she needed to make waffle and bacon with eggs. The least she could do was make Kara breakfast for being so kind to her. When a knock came from the door she decided to get it before it woke up Kara; or worse Alura who's fever had finally just begun to drop. Lena was surprised to see none other than Cat Grant at the door. Kara had told her that Cat never can over they always exchanged Alura at Noonan's.

"Where's Kara?" Lena could hear the anger in Cat's voice she was really hoping not to get Kara into any trouble.

"Sleeping upstairs." Lena answered  truthfully.

"My employee missed worked today to have fun with you." Cat assumed. "Kara has a responsibility and she missed it all because she wanted to have a little fun. Oh my god! Our daughter was the house how could you guys." Lena understood how it looked from Cat's perspective she was after all just in a long shirt and underwear.

"Nothing happened Cat." Lena turned around to see her savior Kara. "I spilled spaghetti on her last night and I asked her to spend the night because Alura had a fever and she was the only one that could seem to calm her down." In that moment Kara realized her mistake she should have never mentioned Alura having a fever.

"Our daughter had a fever and you didn't bother to call me." Cat was no longer angry at Lena but Kara who had failed to tell her their daughter was sick. "Really Kara it never crossed your mind that I could be of any help. You didn't need to call your new girlfriend. You could have called me, because I'm her mother too." Kara could hear the hurt in Cat's voice. She had made a mistake and it was too late to fix it. Cat walked out. Lena had already gotten changed and apologized for any trouble she had caused. Kara insisted for her to stay but Lena didn't. Now it was just her and Alura. How didn't she think to call Cat about this. When Cat found out they agreed to be at peace and let each other know about anything involving Alura. Lena had texted Kara that she had something to do and Kara knew that she would no longer hear from Lena. She had managed to scare her off even before they had their date.

_Cat-Be ready in five minutes we're all going to a fundraiser._

Kara groaned, she hated going to events with Cat. It meant she had to dress up and play nice with a whole bunch of hypocrites. Kara got her daughter ready first then put on a simple blue dress that match Alura's. Cat kept her word and in five minutes the limo was there waiting outside the penthouse. Kara grabbed Alura and her phone and headed out. When she stepped into the limo Kara tensed up when she saw Adam, Mrs.Grant and Maxwell Lord. Cat had not told her about this.

"Remind me why I have to go?" Kara whined at Cat.

"Because it's a family fundraiser and whether you like it or not you are now a part of this family because of my precious little girl." Cat tone lighten when Alura reached her arms out to her. Kara couldn't hide the smile that went across her face. Alura was definitely a miniature version of Cat.

"Wait," Kara said. "If this is a family thing why in the hell is Maxwell Lord here?" There was no way Kara would ever identify as family with Maxwell Lord she would rather be straight than related to Maxwell Lord.

"He's my date." Cat simply said not giving it importance. Kara could swear she felt a little throw up in her mouth. "My little warrior of the night I've miss you. Are you ready to go home with mommy tonight." Cat talked to the little girl. The car came to a complete stop. Kara was not ready to go into the event. She would have to put on a smile and act kind to people she hated. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to throw Maxwell Lord into space. _A girl can only dream._ Kara told herself. One by one they stepped out of the limo. Kara not leaving Cat's side. She had been to a few of these with Cat but still she felt nervous every event she came to. As Cat and Maxwell Lord danced together Kara stayed at the table alone. Carter was even dancing with some girl he knew which Kara found really cute.

"Please don't date until you're 30." Kara told the smiling baby. Kara thought she would be spending her Friday night having a date with Lena and after that dropping Alura off at Cat's.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Kara turned around ready to rejected whoever it was but was surprised to see Lena.

"I would love to but-" Kara didn't finish because Lena pulled her up. Leading them to the dance floor. Lena was leading the dance with Alura in between them.

"I hope you can forgive me for texting you last minute but L-Corp has a contract with Prince Industries and it's kind my obligation to attend this and I didn't want to bore you here." Lena explained. Kara let Lena know everything was fine and they continued dancing. Somewhere during the third dance the baby had fallen asleep and soon enough the night ended. Kara handed the sleeping baby to her other mother and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"See you Monday my sweet baby." Kara said to the sleeping child. "See you Monday Cat." Kara said as she walked away to meet Lena. This Sunday Cat had to do something with her mother and they canceled their family Sunday together.


	14. Deadly Secrets: Chapter 3

J'onn couldn't help but worry. He had sent a team into do a quick extraction that had gone excellent but Agent Danvers still hadn't come out. The boy that they needed to save was right next to him yet his agent nowhere to be seen.

Agent Danvers wasn't big on admitting she needed help but at this moment she would gladly accept any help she could take. Alex had successfully gotten the boy out, somehow along the way she managed to get distracted when she heard someone crying for help. Being just her luck it was a trap. The alien was a shape shifter and she had fallen directly into his trapped. The agent couldn't just run because she had managed to twist her ankle and maybe even fractured it. The alien had injure her a bit but killing her wasn't on their agenda yet.

"What do you want?" Agent Danvers said, not showing an inch of fear in her voice. _Kara this might be a great time to show up._ The agent silently pleaded that her sister would come crashing through the roof.

"I want to know where she is?" The shape shifter said. "Tell me where you're hiding her so I could kill her. We can't afford to have her change the past." Alex had no idea what this alien was talking about. She didn't know anyone from the future, she didn't even know that time travel was possible. If she wasn't being chocked at this very second she would be geeking out about the information she just herd.

"I don't know." The agent managed to say. Her vision was beginning to get blurry. Then she no longer felt the alien's hand wrapped around her throat. Slowly the black spots that had invaded her vision were gone. Her sister had showed up. When she got a better look she realized it wasn't her sister this girl wasn't wearing a supergirl outfit but a suit that looked very similar to the black suit Kara wore when she was under the influence of Red Kryptonite. The girl took the alien and threw her to the wall. She got closer to Alex but Alex began to slide back. She wasn't sure this alien would be any kinder than the last.

"I'm not going to hurt you Agent Danvers." The alien told her. The brunette girl lifted the agent up and flew off to the sky. Alex wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and saw that the building had just blown up into flames.

"How did you know my name?" Alex questioned the girl.

"That does not matter, but you shouldn't have been so stupid." The girl told her. She still hadn't landed them, they were just hovering in the sky. "I thought after the possibility of you being... you know. You wouldn't endanger your life until you were completely sure."

"I am aren't I?" Alex asked the girl. She did not answer just softly landed and placed Alex down.

"You should find out for yourself Agent Danvers, just know if you need me I'll be there." The girl was about to fly off but Alex asked a question.

"What do I call you?"

"The Night Warrior." she answered and left. Alex was stunned by the girl who had saved her. The Night Warrior was beautiful in Alex's opinion. The girl had the brightest blue eyes, brunette hair dark enough to pass as black, and if Alex was correct the girl couldn't be any older than 20.

"Are you okay?" J'onn asked her.

"I'm fine." Alex said getting up. J'onn helped her get keep her balance.

"You're getting checked out first then you can go." It was a direct order and Alex knew it. Giving up she agreed and let J'onn take her back to the DEO. Alex waited as she got checked out by the medical staff.

"Alright Agent Danvers you have a fractured ankle you will have to be on crutches for the next six week." the young man told her.

"Ha yeah no way I'm going to be out of the field for six weeks." The agent told him as she got up and tried to walk. Which she failed to do and fell, not completely to the floor because someone had caught her.

"Danvers have they ever taught you to be nice." Said none other than Maggie Sawyer. Maggie and Alex weren't on good terms at the moment. Considering Maggie had made Alex realize she was gay and rejected her when she kissed her.

"Sawyer what the hell are you doing on my base?!" There was the attitude that Maggie loved.

"When I saw that you were injured I refused to leave until they let me see you." Maggie explained. "Also I wanted to know who your new girlfriend was considering the girl that saved you was hot." Alex ignore Maggie's comment and decided to listen to what the doctor had told him. She grabbed the crutches and began to walk away from Maggie who was still going on and on about The Night Warrior.

"Maggie can you please just leave me alone." Alex told the police officer. Maggie left not wanting to annoy Alex more than she already did. When Maggie left Alex called a Uber and left to the hospital. She had gotten a call earlier but didn't have time to go earlier. The woman hadn't given her all the details just told her if she could get down to the hospital today. Alex made her way up to the third floor like she was informed and walked over to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The woman with the name tag Carly asked.

"Yes I'm Alexandra Danvers. I got a call saying if I could come down here." The woman started pulling out a file and Alex observed quietly. The woman flipped through a few papers and finally stopped.

"This has to do with Xolani Danvers." Alex had not herd that name in a long time. The name was strong enough to bring tears out of Alex's eyes. That name Alex had erased from her memory she never let herself remember it, it was buried in the deepest part of her soul.

"Why was I called?" Alex managed to get the words out.

"You left your number just incase anything happened and well this is the third time the child has been brought in with bruises and cuts. Miss Danvers she's being removed from her foster home and it was thought that she would be better off with you than in a new foster home or group home." Carly explained. "If we were wrong let us know and we will call her social worker."

"No that won't be necessary. I will take her with me." Carly let her know Xolani's condition and had her sign a few papers. The papers were just saying that Alex was taking full custody of Xolani and that she would no longer be a child of the state. Alex made her way to the room she was told. Alex looked down at the little body, the bruises were noticeable and the cuts deep. The little blonde girl she had given up five years ago. Before Hank recruited her for the DEO, before Kara came out as supergirl.

_Alex was tired. She had dropped out of college so no one could know she was pregnant. How could she have been so stupid. She thought the guy would stay with her and at least help her, but no he told her to get an abortion. Alex refused and went with an alternative route. She would be giving the baby up for adoption that was it. There was no going back on the choice Alex had already chosen the couple that would adopt the baby. The couple had let Alex choose the name and she did. She choose the name Xolani which means forgiveness because she knew very well that one day she would be asking the child for forgiveness. Alex just wasn't ready to be a mother. She herself was a mess, she couldn't even keep a job what made her think that she could keep a baby alive. Alex was on her way home driving. She had one of her final appointments today. Mister Jones had offer to take her home but she refused. Alex insisted she could drive herself home. Every thing was in order until a car ran the red light and crashed directly into her._

_Everything went by so quick the next thing Alex knew she was at the hospital. The doctors kept on saying Alex had a better chance to live if they terminated the pregnancy but Alex refused she kept in saying that the baby had to be saved. The doctors did manage to save them both. Alex had been taken to a room and the baby to an emergency surgery. Alex was told that there had been an attack and that Xolani's parents had been killed. Alex couldn't handle everything going on around her and left. She needed to breath, and leave, she had made a choice to not raise a child and there was no going back the baby girl would be better off with out her._

That's what Alex thought, that's what she told herself to find the strength to leave the baby at the hospital. She knew that babies had a greater chance to get adopted. Now Alex knew she was wrong the baby she had walked away from was here laying in front of her in a hospital bed. Alex took a seat next to the bed. The small body began to move. Alex watch carefully as the girl sat up and looked at her. She was met with green eyes.

"Who are you?" The five year old asked.

"Um my name is Alex Danvers." Alex said to the little girl.

"Danvers that's my last name." The girl said. "Are you my mommy?" Alex was stunned at how quick the Xolani was to analyize things.

"Yeah I am." Alex answered the only thing she could. The little girl threw herself at her. Wrapping her arms around her neck. Alex felt her neck getting wet as the child began to mumble.

"I'm sorry for what I did wrong please don't make me go back."

"You don't ever have to go back you're going to come home with me." Alex said pulling the little girl away so she could see her eyes. "Would you like to come live with me." Xolani gave a eager nod. Alex smiled and talked the doctor in charge. She managed to get the guy to let her leave with Xolani. Alex knew she would have a lot of explaining to do about Xolani but she was ready this time and she was going to try her best not to screw up.

The next day Alex was told she could take the girl home. The nurse was kind enough to help get Alex and Xolani a cab. Alex gave the guy her address and he was off. The drive to her pace wasn't long she paid and got of making sure Xolani was near her at all times.

"What happened to you?" The small voice asked.

"I fell at my job." Alex said. For once she was thankful her apartment building had an elevator. She had never stepped foot in the elevator but today she would. She stepped in with Xolani at her side. When the door opened Alex was surprised to hear yelling, her building was usually quite. Alex watched as a girl yelled at her neighbor.

"You can't just do that. At least give me a day to find a place for my son to sleep!" The girl shouted but the door was slammed in the girls face. Alex felt bad for the girl who could be so heartless as to throw out a girl especially when the girl had what seemed to by a three year old boy. Alex went into her apartment and turned on cartoons for Xolani. Alex need to get the question out of her mind. Alex made her way to the restroom and peed  on the pregnancy test she bought yesterday. Alex waited for the three minutes that passed by painfully slow. This brought back memories of when she took the test to find out she was pregnant from Xolani. Alex picked up the stick and groaned.

"Shit!" She mumbled softly so Xolani wouldn't hear. She had only had the girl for less than 24 hours she didn't want to screw this up by teaching the girl how to cuss. She looked down at the test, she had read correctly she was pregnant. Maggie had to tell her the stupid line _'I didn't know you were into girls.'_ Alex panicked and thought she could prove Maggie wrong so she went and got drunk and slept with some guy. Now she was pregnant, gay and pregnant. This was great.


	15. Deadly Secrets: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura turns one.

This was it. It was Alura's first birthday and Cat was nervous. Cat was standing outside her office watching the current interview. National City News was interviewing Kara and Cat is hoping that Kara won't say anything stupid.

"So Kara the one question on everyone's mind since we found out you and Cat Grant have a daughter and had a relationship." The woman said. "Did Cat Grant take advantage of the power she had over you?" Cat couldn't believe what the stupid blonde reporter was asking Kara. She never took advantage of Kara she dam well remembers the night Alura was conceived they both were consenting adults.

"No Cat never took advantage of me." Kara clarified. "I'm the one that initiated the relationship. I told Cat that I had feeling for her and when we both realized that the feelings were mutual we started a secret relationship and we both wanted a child so we started the process. Well now we have the beautiful little girl you guys know." Cat sighed of relief Kara didn't say anything to make the story they told unrealistic. Because telling the world _oh yeah I got her pregnant because she's an alien and didn't even know until nine months ago._ Would make her sound like a crazy woman.

"Well there you have it folks the story between Cat Grant and Kara Danvers wasn't a situation of taking advantage but a real love story." Cat turned off the Tv and pick up the walking child. Kara had dropped her off earlier because she didn't want to take her to the interview.

"Well your mother wasn't a complete idiot my warrior of the night." Cat said to the one year old as she planted a kiss on her cheek. Cat just came into the office to sign a few papers. After that she was gone. Before she could make it out the office her assistant stopped her.

"Miss Grant?" The girl said. "A Diana Prince is here to see you." Cat was shocked she hadn't herd that name in about 30 years.

"Where is she?" Angel points to her office and Cat walks away. Last time Cat saw Diana the woman was suffering a loosing a child. The death of a child can never be easy, Cat understood that she had lost Adam but with him she knew he was out there somewhere Diana had to bury her child. Cat stepped into her office with Alura on her hip.

"Thanks for seeing me Cat." Diana said as soon as Cat came into view. She right away notice the child on Cat's hip. The blue eyes that reminded her of the crystal clear blue eyes her daughter had.

"Of course Diana how have you been.?" Diana and Cat were good friends but at this moment Diana didn't want to have a reunion all she really wanted was to ask Cat for a favor.

"Cat I'm not here for small talk. I need your help. I need to know who sent this to me." Diana extend her arm and gave Cat the folded paper.

"Okay. I'll have all me sources look into this." Cat assured and watched Diana leave. The woman use to be very different, Diana was always a happy woman, smiling at everything very much like a blonde girl she knew. Diana always saw the good in people but when her daughter died something inside the woman snapped and made her cold. Diana thanked Cat and let Cat get on with her day. Cat left Catco and headed to Kara's penthouse were the party would be at. If she remembered correctly Kara's foster mother and sister would already be at the penthouse. Cat buckled Alura in the car seat and told her driver to go leave. The whole drive Cat played with the laughing one year old. Once at Kara's she unbuckled Alura and stepped out. Cat was still not use to having to knock on Kara's door but it was an agreement that they came upon even though Cat owned this penthouse she would never use the spare key unless it was an emergency or Kara allowed her to.

"Mom." Cater shouted as his mother stepped into the penthouse. Alura giggled at the sight of her brother. Carter took the girl and began to walk over to the living room where he was reading.

"Anything I can do?" Cat asked Eliza. Eliza pointed to the dishes that were dirty and Cat went to do what she was asked. Soon enough Kara arrived with Lena at her side. Cat wasn't the biggest fan of the CEO but if Kara had a crush on her Cat would manage not to hate the woman. When the dished were done Cat greeted Lena and Kara. A few of the guest began to arrive and told Kara and Cat how cute they thought Alura was. The family took a photo together and after that everyone joined them to take a group photo.

  Kara was still shocked at the information that was coming out of her sister mouth. Alex had a daughter and kept it hidden. Her and Eliza thought the same thing and told Alex that they would be there for her. Kara found her new niece very adorable and was happy that Alura was going to have someone to grow up with. Being am only child Kara was lonely and sometimes just for the heck of it she consider asking Cat about having another baby with her so that Alura would have someone to go up with. However Kara knew that was crazy because neither of them planned on the first pregnancy but there was no way in hell that Cat would every consider having a second child. Alex had left out side to talk to Maggie. Kara being the over protective sister did the only thing she could do listen to their conversation with her super hearing.

"No Maggie you have no right to tell me that." Kara knew that was her sister and the anger and pain in her voice was very noticeable. What had Maggie done to hurt her sister so bad? Kara couldn't comprehend a month ago Alex couldn't shut up at how wonderful Maggie. 

"Alex I truly am sorry I never meant to hurt you please Alex give me a chance to show you that I really do like you." Now everything made sense. Yesterday Alex had told Kara that she realized she was gay but that there was a little bump of joy along the way literally. Alex was pregnant, gay and terrified; and Kara knew it.

"Maggie you didn't just hurt me. Don't you get it Maggie you broke my heart the same way you managed to steal it form me. You did it with out even knowing it and frankly Maggie I have bigger issues to deal with than a stupid broken heart." Kara herd Alex begin to take steps to the door and walked over to get the cake. When Alex enter they sang happy birthday and cut the cake. Soon after the Cake was cut people began to leave. Winn, Lucy, Alex, Cat and Eliza stayed behind to help clean up. Lena had left earlier on in the day due to an emergency at L-Corp. Kara walked Cat and Carter home considering it wasn't that far from her house.

"Cat do you mind keeping her for a while. I have an errand I need to run." Cat agreed thinking Kara meant Supergirl duty.

  Kara flew off to the one place she knew she could find Maggie Sawyer at this hour. Kara walked into the bar with a Sunny Danvers smile when she saw that Maggie was at the bar. Kara was happy that Maggie made her sister happy but after the conversation she herd between them her and the detective needed to have a talk.

"Hey." Kara greeted happily. Maggie turned around surprised to see that it was Alex's sister.

"Hey little Danvers." Maggie offered Kara a drink and she accepted it.

"I was wonder is we could play a few rounds of pool?" Maggie didn't see any harm in playing pool with the blonde. They went over to the pool table and played a few rounds. Maggie couldn't understand how Alex was so good a pool and Kara couldn't play the game if her life depended on it.

"Little Danvers this is the last game I really don't want to leave you broke." Maggie stated. She was already on Alex bad side she didn't was to get on  Alex's last nerve.

"Alright but I'll bet all I have left." Kara said placing a hundred dollar bill on the table. Maggie just chuckled. Kara was going to have to walk home because the girl had no aim. Maggie placed her money on the table and let Kara start the game. Right in front of her eyes Kara made ever ball into a hole except the eight ball. Kara grabbed the ball and got into Maggie's personal space. Maggie backed up and soon enough her back hit a wall.

"Kara?" Maggie questioned not liking what was going on.

"Let's make one thing clear Maggie if you ever break my sisters heart again I won't hesitate to throw your ass into space." Kara threaten. Maggie chuckled nervously she found Kara trying to intimated her cute. Maggie looked down at the ball in Kara had that was now crushed. Then it all made sense now. The girl Maggie knew as a smiling, never to harm a fly was Supergirl that's why Supergirl was always making sure that Alex was okay, that's why both Supergirl and Alex shared the same look of pure love and admiration for each other.

"Understood." Maggie managed to croak out.

"Alright. Have a good night bye Maggie." Kara said with a smile. As if she hadn't just threaten to kill her. How was it that the girl who can't harm even a fly was Supergirl. Maggie had broke Supergirl's sister's heart and if Supergirl wanted she could break her. Maggie wanted to fix things with the DEO agent but she knew that right now the best thing for Alex was for her to stay away.


	16. Deadly Secrets:Chapter 5

Supergirl landed next to Alex. She had been called out of work to come help. An alien had kidnapped a few kids in hope of gaining their youth and innocence. Supergirl was discussed at how someone could manage to harm innocent children.

"Alright the coast is clear." Alex informed Supergirl. "Ready to go in, oh and stay away from him this guy can take your energy." Supergirl gave Alex a nod and flew in. She just wanted to get the kids out of there quickly. The DEO agents went in quick behind her trying to get the children out as quick as possible. The agents were successful they gotten every child out now all Supergirl needed to do was get the alien.

"Why don't you give up, let us help you." Supergirl said.

"Sorry Supergirl but if I do that I will die. I need a child innocence and youth to survive." Supergirl almost felt bad for the guy but someone that lives off the innocent should be stopped. Supergirl was going to charge at the guys but she herd Alex from behind her, when she turned around she saw Alex on the floor clenching onto her stomach in pain.

"Stop it!" Supergirl yelled, "You're hurting her." Before Supergirl could do anything to save her sister someone flew in. Supergirl watched as the girl fought with the guy and wasn't affected by the man's power. The girl got closer to her sister and Kara stood between them. The alien had already been taken care of, and J'onn was escorting him out.

"Are you alright Agent Danvers?" The girl asked. Kara noticed that on the suit she was wearing the crest of the House of El was it. To be exact the girl was wearing the exact same suit she was in when under the red kryptonite.

"I'm fine. Thanks Night Warrior." Alex said reaching for her sister's hand who helped her up and maintain her balance.  "I didn't think you'd show." Kara couldn't tell if her sister was being sincere or flirting.

"I told you whenever you need me, I'll be there." With those words the Night Warrior flew off.

"Who's that?" Kara questioned.

"A friend." Alex mumbled walking away from her sister. She needed to stop coming on these missions, she hated the fact  but she wasn't about to lose her baby. "J'onn this is my last mission on the field for a while." Alex informed and J'onn knew better than to ask question, Alex would tell him when she was ready. Kara said goodbye and left back to Catco. When she walked back into Catco Kara went straight into Cat's office and was surprised to see that Cat assistant was in there when most of the employees were at lunch.

"Miss Grant I apologize for leaving that unfinished. I just had an emergency at home." Angel explained.

"What happened?" Kara asked as she leaned on Cat's desk.

"Nothing important really." Angel said looking down.

"No it had to be important Angel for you to just leave and forget to change the photo of the article that went out." Cat nearly yelled, pulling out the magazine that was published. "So please Angel explain the reason, or can I fire you right now?" Kara was glad she was no longer Cat's assistant and also happy that she no longer had any fear of Cat. They shared a child and Kara now found Cat adorable when she was mad.

"My son's babysitter called telling me he wasn't felling well and I left without finishing what I had to do, turned out she was lying and they had thrown me a party I didn't want." Kara walked over to the girl and pulled her into a hug. The girl had been here a while and she didn't know she had and kid and Kara was pretty sure that Cat didn't know either. Cat got up from behind her desk and went to stand next to the girls that were hugging.

"You have a son?" Kara asked when she pulled away and went to stand next to Cat. Angel gave a soft nod.

"Who's birthday were you celebrating?" Cat asked.

"Mine."

"Oh happy birthday, it was our daughter's birthday yesterday too." Kara said and Cat also wished the girl a happy birthday. Cat had called Angel into her office with the intent of firing her but now all Cat wanted to do was hug the girl.

"Why didn't you tell us the office would have done something small for you." Cat explained. She was never big on being nice but they always celebrated the person who's birthday it was.

"Not really a big fan of celebrating the day me parents died." The girl said still refusing to look at her boss.

"I'm so sorry." Kara and Cat said together. Angel just ignored it and asked if she could leave.

"Before you go come to my place tonight so we can at least eat some cake." Kara offered and Angel agreed only if she could take her to pick up her son first. Cat agreed and offered to have one of her drivers take the girl. Angel left and only Kara and Cat remained in the office. Together they organized a small party for the girl.

   When the day ended Kara and Cat headed to Kara's penthouse and began to decorate. Kara had invited Lucy, Winn, James, Eliza, J'onn, and Alex to celebrate the girls birthday. Everyone had arrived and they were waiting for Angel to arrive.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Cat asked Kara as she played with Alura.

"We broke up." Kara simply said as she threw the little girl up in the air and catch her as she can back down. Kara laughed at how Cat looked in horror. "Don't worry I won't let her fall." Soon enough the door bell was herd and Angel walked in when Eliza opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Kara smiled as she saw the girls eyes tear up. Angel smiled at what her Kara had done for her, it had been a while since she actually celebrated her birthday. As everyone was talking around the dinner table Kara, Cat, Alex, and Angel sat in the living room.

"Don't I know you?" Alex asked Angel.

"No I don't think we've met before." Angel stated calmly and smiled when she saw her son playing with Carter.

"You were kicked out of my apartments." Alex said. "That's were I know you from."

"Right my old roommate kicked me out."

"Where are you staying at now?"

"A hotel don't have enough money to actually rent a place." Angel explained.

"Why don't you move in with me I could use the help." Alex explained pointing to Xolani and her stomach.

"You sure?" Angel didn't want to intruded.

"Positive." Alex assured. After the celebration everyone left and the penthouse was a mess. Kara smiled at Carter and Alura who had fallen asleep on the floor watcing some show that Kara didn't know.

"Don't!" Kara whispered when Cat was going to wake up Carter. "Let him sleep, there's no school tomorrow and we don't work. So just spend the night here."

"Alright." Cat said. She took off her heels and began to clean the mess that was left. Kara lifted Carter up from the floor and carried him upstairs to his room. Kara had made the second room upstairs Carter, because sometimes the boy stayed to sleep and Kara thought her deserved a room. Kara placed him softly on the bed and took off his shoes. She covered him with the blanket and placed a kiss in his forehead. Walking back down she lifted Alura and took her to her crib, turning on the baby monitor. She took the other monitor down with her and place it on the table. She helped Cat finish cleaning up and both women retreated to her bedroom. Kara handed Cat one of her shirt and left to the restroom to change. When she walked out her breath was caught in her throat, Cat still looked as stunning as she remembered. Kara got into the bed next to Cat and laid they in silence.

"Why'd you break up with her?" Cat asked deciding to break the silence. Kara shifted in her bed to face Cat.

"It just wasn't working out." However Kara knew that was a lie, she broke up with Lena because she couldn't get a certain blonde out of her mind. How could she when she had to see her everyday at work, and when it came to her daughter she would always have to see her.

"That's it?" Cat asked, she knew that Kara was lying. Kara was never really good at lying.

"No." Kara whispered looking down, Cat pulled Kara's face up so that she could look into her eyes.

"Then why?" Cat knew she was playing with fire, she had been the one to want to keep a distance from Kara. To make the girl believe that she didn't feel anything, but she couldn't keep hiding the feeling she had.

"I'm sorry Cat. I tried getting you out of my heart, but I couldn't. Cat I love you, I know you don't love me but I couldn't help it Cat. Our daughter is proof of that and-" Kara was silence by a kiss. At first she didn't response but soon enough she responded to the kiss with the same amount of passion. When Cat pulled away she wiped the tears away from Kara's cheeks.

"My beloved Kara, I'm sorry I cause you pain. I was afraid that my feeling were stupid, but now I realize that they're not and I do love." Cat placed another kiss on Kara's lips. Cat pulled Kara closer and both women remained in each other's embrace.      

 


	17. Deadly Secrets: Chapter 6

Alex was happy with the arrangement she made with Angel. The girl was really sweet and was always helping around the apartment. Alex didn't have to go into the DEO because she had an appointment to see what her babies gender would be. Alex walked out of the restroom to see that Angel was making breakfast and Xolani and her son sitting ready to eat.

"I made breakfast." Angel said as she placed a plate for Alex on the table. Alex smiled and joined the girl on the table. When Alex asked her to move in she didn't expect the girl to help out so much, but Angel helped out anywhere she could. Alex ate her breakfast happily and watched as Angel fed her son them ate herself.

"Do you work today?" Alex asked.

"No not today Miss Grant gave me the day off because she's in meeting all days." Angel explained. Alex was nervous for today, to find out what she would be having.

"I know this is eerie, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to my ultrasound today because Kara has an interview she can't miss." Alex looked down at the floor. She had gotten close to the girl in the past month and was hoping the girl would agree to go with her.

"It's not eerie, I would love to go with you." Angel answered truthfully. Alex smiled and helped Angel clean up the table when everyone was done eating. Once everything was done the women exit the apartment and went to dropped off Xolani at school and Lincoln, Angel's son, at his babysitters. Once back in front of their apartment and Alex handed Angel a helmet.

"You know how to drive one?" Alex asked the girl, pointing to her motorcycle.

"Yeah I do." Angel answered looking at the motorcycle. "Can I drive the motorcycle?"

"I was actually going to as you to drive if you knew how because I'm kinda tired." Alex confessed. Once Angel got on Alex got on and grabbed onto Angel. Angel made sure that Alex was holding on and drove off to the doctors office that Alex had told her. Angel parked the motorcycle and allowed Alex to get off before she did.

"You good?" Angel asked when she saw that Alex looked pale. Alex didn't answer just bend over the curb and threw up her breakfast. Alex nod and just began to walk into the building. Angel trailed behind her. Alex was told were to go and walked in with Angel beside her. Alex knew this would be a fast appointment. Alex smiled as the girl standing beside her and the smile she had plastered on her face.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"A little." Angel confessed. Soon enough the doctor came and did the ultrasound, revealing to Alex that she would be having a boy. Alex smiled and thanked the doctor. When they walked out Alex phone rang and she saw that it was J'onn.

"What happened?" Alex answered immediately knowing that J'onn had agreed not to call her unless it was a life or death situation.

"We have a problem." J'onn responded, "Kara was infected by Red Kryptonite."

"I'm on my way." Alex ended the call and turned to Angel. "I'm needed at my job, do you mind heading home in a taxi?" Alex felt horrible for what she was doing but she knew that Kara needed to be captured before anything happened or anyone got hurt.

"Not at Alex, be safe Alex." Angel said before walking away. Alex rode off in her motorcycle to Catco were J'onn had texted her that were Kara was. 

  Alex quickly got off her motorcycle and was shocked to see that everyone in the Catco building had been evacuated the only ones missing were Cat and Kara. Alex made her was up the building and just like she thought Kara was standing there in her Supergirl suit. Before Alex got closer to her sister someone stopped her.

"Let me." Whispered none other than the Night Warrior. 

"She will try to kill you." Alex said, she knew in this state Kara didn't care about who got hurt, all Kara cared about was getting what she wanted. The Night Warrior didn't listen she just went straight to Supergirl. Alex watched carefully wanting to be ready to assist if she was needed. The Night Warrior smiled at the agents determination to try and help, but she knew she couldn't allow any harm to come to the agent as long as she was in National City. The girl lifted her hand and with a flick of her wrist a force field appeared around here and the infected hero. The two glared at each other and observed their surroundings, the building  was completely empty only Alex and the two aliens remained. The Night Warrior got closer to Supergirl and just like Agent Danvers had warned her Supergirl was throwing punches at her. The girl didn't fight back she just blocked each punch at the best of her ability's. When she saw that finally Supergirl was getting tired. When she attempted once again to approach the hero, she was struck on her shoulder by heat vision. She winced at the pain but ignored it, right now all she needed was to get National City's hero back to being herself.

"Let me go." Supergirl commanded when The Night Warrior got ahold of her. Supergirl tried fighting her off but the brunette had a strong grip on her. The Night Warrior dropped both down and successfully landed with her straddling Supergirl.

"Look at me, and tell me you're okay with killing me." the girl whispered so only the woman under her could hears. "Look at my eyes and tell me you've never seen them before." She knew this was a long shot but she had to try. "Please tell me you know who I am?" The girl was near tears. As Supergirl looked into the girls bright blue eyes she realized she had seem them before, she had been looking into those blue eyes for a while now.

"Alura?" Kara whispered not sure if she was crazy.

"Yeah mom." The Night Warrior watched as Supergirl's eyes flashed red signaling that the Red Kryptonite effect was gone. The hero finally collapsed exhausted.

Alex couldn't hear what was going on, but she saw what was going on and when The Night Warrior stood up she knew that it was over. Just like the that with the flick of her wrist Alex saw the force field vanish. "You're hurt." Alex said as soon as she was close to the girl.

"I'll be fine get her out of here." The Night Warrior smiled. "Stay safe Agent Danvers." With that she left. Alex got closer to her sister and saw that the she was fine just passed out. Alex told J'onn and agents enter quickly getting retrieving the hero. Alex went back with them to the DEO, she wanted to be there when Kara woke up. J'onn informed her how Kara got infected and how they had gotten ahold of the Red Kryptonite and destroyed it. Alex waited for an hour until her sister woke up.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"You don't remembered?" 

"I remember being at Catco as Supergirl and fighting with this girl." Kara explained. "Oh Rao did I hurt anyone?"

"No you're fine now. The Night Warrior was able to get you our from under the effect." Alex smiled at her sister as she helped her get up. Alex checked her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Angel saying she would pick up Xolani. Alex followed her sister as they exited the DEO. Alex however couldn't push The Night Warrior out her mind, how the girl was injured and she just left with out getting checked.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So The Night Warrior is a friend.


	18. Deadly Secret: Chapter 7

Kara was relieved she didn't hurt anyone under the Red Kryptonite, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did. Kara walked into the penthouse where she knew Cat and her kids would be waiting for her.

"Kara are you okay?" Cat asked as soon as she stepped in the house.

"I'm fine." Kara assured, "The DEO managed to get me back to normal."

"You're sister said they had help?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, this girl that calls herself The Night Warrior or Night Warrior." Kara explained as she lifted up Alura. Cat led Kara to the living and sat down.  Kara snuggled closer to her and Cat smiled. "Where's Carter?" she asked when she noticed the boy wasn't there.

"He's at a freinds house they have a project due next week but it involves alot of research." Cat told her. Kara smiled at how the boy was always responsible. The women stayed on the couch in each others embrace. Kara fell aslep along with Alura. Cat took out her phone and dialed the number she wanted.

"Hello?" Answered Kara's sister.

"Alex I need a favor?" Cat went straight to the point.

"What can I do for you Cat?"

"I was seeing the pictures of this Night Warrior girl, looks like she likes you. I need to get and interview with her."

"I'll see what I can do, but I give no promises." Cat thanked Alex and clicked.

~~~~

Cat had finished looking into what Diana Prince asked her and called the woman to come to her office. Cat still hadn't heard from Alex in the last week, but sighting of The Night Warrior were still popping up.

"Miss Grant?" Angel said. "Diana Prince is here to see you."

"Let her in." Cat told her assistant as she gather her thoughts. What she was about to tell Diana, she was about to make Diana go through her greatest pain again.

"So what do have for me?" Diana asked as soon as she stepped into the office.

"Why don't you sit-"

"Spit it Catherine!" Diana ordered.

"All my sources looked into what was sent to you and Diana I wish I could give you peace." Cat confessed. "However I can't do that because I reviewed the information and it's true.  Diana your daughter is still alive, I had a personal friend check the coffin and it was empty. You buried an empty coffin."  Cat's personal friend was Kara who gladly used her X-ray vision to check the coffin. Cat watched as Diana dropped to the floor. Cat got closer to her and hugged the sobbing woman.

"Do you know who she is?" Diana asked in between sobs.

"I have the results of the private investigator, but have not opened it."  Cat helped Diana up and got the envelope that had been sitting on her desk for three hours. Cat handed the woman the envople and waited for Diana to open it.

"It can't be." Cat heard Diana whisper. What was the name, could it be someone that has cause harmed to Diana's kind. To people like Kara.

"Diana who is it?" Cat asked truly concerned for her friend.

"Lena Luthor." Diana said. Cat was shocked out of all people to be Diana Prince it would be Lena Luhtor but now everything made less sense. How could Diana not know her daughter wasn't dead and how the hell could the child be Lena Luthor of all people. "Can you take me to meet her?"

"Of course." Cat said.

~~~~

Kara had agreed to meet cat and Diana in front of L-Corp, what she did not expect was for Lena to be under attack. Kara was able to change into Supergirl quickly and kept Lena close trying to get the woman to safety. As Kara kept fight more men began to show up with weapon. Kara fought her best knowing that the DEO was on their way.

"Supergirl!" Lena yelled when she saw that the hero got shot. Kara felt her body going weak, the bullet had kryptonite in them. Kara tried her best to keep fighting but was hit with another bullet. She watched as the DEO arrived on the scene but they where nowhere near her. She was laying on the street, she could feel her body getting cold. Kara looked up and saw a man standing with a gun. He was pointing the gun at her.

"I'll see you in hell." He whispered. Kara closed her eyes bracing herself for the bullet to come put it never did. Kara watched as The Night Warrior fought the man. She could see the girl fighting as much as she could. She could hear Cat crying and Alex shouting at J'onn that they needed to get to her.

"She's blocking us from entering." J'onn stated and Kara was lost. Who was blocking them?

"She's protecting her." Alex defended. Kara heard foot steps getting near her but was too tired too see who they where until she heard her sisters voice. "Kara just hang in there." Kara saw Alex and smiled. She was going to be okay.

"Hold on we're almost out of here." Alex told her sister as she looked up to see the progress The Night Warrior was handling the new men that had arrived. Alex watched as the girl fought along side the DEO. Alex wondered who trained her. The girl was quick, and always delivering effective hits. Everything was going great until a man shot directly at Lena. Alex thought for sure the bullets would hit the CEO of L-Corp but the young hero showed up in front of her just in time. Alex wasn't sure of the girl had been shot but if she was she didn't show it. Alex looked away and saw that the path was clear to get her sister out. Shoe got her sister to the safety of the car and told Agent Vasquez to keep a close eye on her. Alex walked over to see what was going on.

"Please tell me your okay!" The Night Warrior shouted. "Please answer me!" The desperation in the girls voice was noticeable.  

"Yes." The CEO managed to say. The girl flew off before Alex could stop her. Alex looked at the floor and saw blood but Lena wasn't hurt.

"She must be hurt." Alex told herself, but she knew she couldn't do anything is the girl didn't want to be found. 


	19. Deadly Secret: Chapter 8

Alex woke up and smiled when she saw the little body next to her. She had stayed at Kara's last night because Cat insisted she needed to be at the DEO after what happened to Kara. Alex still couldn't forget the girl who sounded so desperate to make sure that Lena Luthor was okay. Alex got off of the bed and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning." She greeted Diana and Lena who also stayed at Kara's for their own safety. Not that Diana Prince needed it because after all the woman is Wonder Woman herself.

"Good morning." They replied back to her. Alex looked over when she heard her phone ring and she walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi um it's Nat Turner calling I'm Lincoln's babysitter and Angel never showed up last night to get him and your number was the one Angel gave me to call just in case." Alex told the woman she would be over soon. When she clicked she asked Lena and Diana if they could watch the kids and they agree. Alex took advantage that Cat left her driver on duty and Alex told the guy where to go. Alex picked up the boy and found it weird that Angel hadn't called her.

Alex reached her apartment door and stopped when she saw Maggie. "Maggie what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mommy?" The boy called out. "I want mommy." Alex opened the door letting him in she figured that Angel was probably home. When Alex walked in she was shocked to see The Night Warrior on the floor of her apartment. Alex ran over and crouched down next to the girl. She found a pulse but it was weak.

"Maggie get him away from her please." Alex heard as Maggie spoke softly to the boy but he fought her.

"Mommy." Lincoln said again and Alex watched as tears began to spill. It made no sense there was no way the walking ball of sunshine that was Angel could be the wounded hero. The hero that fought and never showed emotion, always determination but never emotion. Alex called the DEO and they were on their way.

"If you can hear me hang on." She whispered. Not long after the DEO arrived with medical equipment and transported them to base. Maggie went along and for once Alex was okay with it. Alex watched in awe as Maggie was so gentle with the boy. Lincoln had fallen asleep and Maggie kept him in her arms the whole time.

"I'm sorry." Alex mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Danvers." Maggie assured. "However I really have to tell you what I went to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I had your friend Angel checked and Alex there's no record of her. Angel Evans doesn't exist she's only been existing for three years." Alex didn't know what to think she knew Agel would never hurt her if that was her plan she would have done it a long time ago. Alex turned around when she saw her sister and Cat. Before she could get yelled at she explained who was with the kids, but soon after Lena Luthor and Diana Prince arrive with the kids. Alex looked at Maggie and saw that the woman had questions.

"I'll explain later." She commented. A few more hours went by and still there was no news. Everyone had left except for Maggie, Alex and Lena who refused to leave because the girl saved her life. Finally the doctor came out and told Alex that the girl would be fine and she just needed rest. Alex, Maggie and Lena walked into the room and saw that they had her laying under the sun lamp.

"Agent Danvers." The girl said as she sat up.

"You should lay down." Alex commented. She wanted to question the girl but wasn't sure how to start or what to say. She had trusted both Angel and The Night Warrior and if they were she same person Alex would feel betrayed.

"You're okay?" the girl looked at Lena. Alex realized she looked at Lena with pure love, but it wasn't a love filled look, it was more of a admiration and loved mixed together like the look Kara gives her.

"I owe it to you." Lena told her.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." the girl said. "I was so terrified I wouldn't make it to you in time." she confessed. "Pensé que te había perdido." She mumbled in a language that Alex did not know. Lena didn't know why but she felt the need to hug the girl and did. Alex watched as the girl relaxed and let Lena hug her like if she had before.

"Who are you?" Alex finally asked, as she turned off the sun lamp so Lena wouldn't get hurt.

"I'm The Night-"

"Cut the bullshit!" Alex yelled at her. "Who are you really and don't even think about lying to me."

"I can't tell you." she said.

"Why?" Maggie questioned.

"Because I can't."

"Just tell her the truth." Lena said.

"Alright." She said, and Alex looked at her shock, why would she listen to Lena but not her or Maggie.

"You know me here as Angel, but that's just a cover to make sure you guys didn't find out who I really was. The real me." So The Night Warrior and Angel were the same person.

"What's your real name?" Alex asked.

"You won't believe me when I tell you." Angel explained.

"Just tell me your name."

"I have three." Alex was losing her patients with the girl.

"Just tell us damit!" Maggie shouted for Alex.

"I was born to the name Alura Catherine Danvers-Grant, when I was ten I became Alura Catherine Luthor, and The Night Warrior is the hero that I apparently am." Angel watched as the woman around her were shocked and she instantly missed the warmth of Lena's body.

"You have to be lying." Alex couldn't believe what Angel, Alura, The Night Warrior or who ever she was said.

"I wish." Angel stated. Before anyone could ask anything and the doctor came in and handed Alex a file.

"You're gonna want to look at this." The doctor told her. Alex opened the file and was shocked. The file was of Angel's blood and right next to the page was Alura's, her Alura's. They were exactly the same.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked the doctor who said yes. "Please don't tell anyone." The doctor agreed and left. Alex was no longer uncomfortable in the girl's persense. She wasn't lying. Now Alex was more confused than ever and gross out by herself she had been hitting on her niece, but now it made sense why the girl never responded.

"Don't ask anymore because I won't answer." Angel warned. "Where's my son?"

"Safe, with Kara and Cat, your parents." Alex corrected. "I'll take you later but they need to know."

"NO!" Angel yelled. "They can not know that will change the future."

"Didn't you already do that." Lena said. 

"Wait you didn't answer when me or Alex tired but you spilled you guts when Lena asked." Angel knew where it was going and she didn't like the idea. All three woman shared a knowing glare, and Lena turned and face Angel.

"Why is it that you came to the past?" Lena asked.

"Please..stop." Angel begged.

"Just tell us and we will help." Lena stated. "Why are you in the past young lady?" Lena didn't know where that came from, but she rolled with it. However no words were said as a sob escaped the teenager.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. The sobs continued to leave her mouth as Lena pulled her into a hug. Alex didn't have the answers she wanted but she had some. She would get the rest later. Her and Lena worked together to get the girl to stop crying.


	20. Deadly Secrets: Chapter 9

_Nine year old Alura sat outside her school waiting_ _for_ _her_ _parents_ _to_ _pick_ _her up. She_ _had_ _been waiting_ _for_ _a_ _little_ _over an hour but none the less she was smiling. She_ _couldn't_ _wait to tell her moms how_ _well_ _practice for the school play was going and_ _how_ _she remembered all her lines this time. Still the nine year old_ _couldn't_ _help but worry her parents were never late for her and when they_ _couldn't_ _get her they would always send one of_ _the_ _drivers to get her. Alura looked up_ _when_ _she_ _heard_ _a noise. Alura met a pair_ _of_ _blue eyes._

_"Who are you?" Alura_ _asked_ _the girl._

_"_ _That_ _doesn't_ _matter right now." The girl said. "Right now all_ _I_ _need you_ _to_ _know is that you're_ _gonna_ _be okay."_

 _"Is_ _this_ _about_ _my Mama_ _and_ _Mom?" Alura asked. She watched as the girl's blue eyes filled with tears. Tears that she_ _wasn't_ _letting_ _free_ _. The girl nod her head and Alura felt something in the pit of her_ _stomach_ _that she didn't like._

_"It is."_ _The_ _girl confirmed. "_ _I'm_ _gonna need you_ _to_ _be_ _strong_ _. To fight as hard as you can not_ _matter_ _what life throws your way, but_ _most_ _importantly you have to_ _know_ _none of this was your fault and realize_ _one_ _day that maybe we just_ _couldn't_ _save them."_ _Alura_ _felt_ _herself_ _begin_ _to_ _cry and the girl pulled her_ _into_ _a tight embrace._

_"What happened to my moms?" Alura_ _managed_ _to_ _ask._

_"_ _They're_ _gone_ _honey_ _." The girl whispered_ _to_ _her and Alura sobbed. "_ _It's_ _okay, let it out. Let out the anger it's okay." Alura felt as everything around her became clear. She could hear the cars from far away, she could_ _hear_ _the_ _ambulance_ _. Alura_ _screamed_ _in pain as she felt heat from_ _her_ _eyes. She_ _whimper_ _when she felt the girl pull away._

_"_ _It's_ _gonna_ _be_ _okay." The girl assures as she disappeared. Alura tried to block out everything she was_ _hearing_ _,_ _remember_ _how_ _her_ _Mama had_ _talked_ _to her before about her powers_ _coming_ _in. Yet the nine year old always imagined_ _her_ _parents_ _would be right there with_ _her_ _._

_"Hey, sweetie. I need you to breath." Said a woman to her._

_"Too loud." Alura_ _said_ _softly as she cover her ears._

_"Okay,_ _I've_ _got you." The woman_ _whispered_ _as she lifted her_ _up_ _gently._ _Alura_ _could feel every fiber from her clothes and the_ _woman's_ _._

_The next_ _morning_ _Alura woke up_ _in_ _a bed she_ _didn't_ _know_ _._ _Everything_ _was_ _eerie_ _. She could see a woman through the wall of the room. She could hear the kids in the park, but she was in a room._

 _"Where am I?"_ _Alura_ _asked when_ _the_ _woman_ _stepped in._

 _"_ _You're_ _in my house_ _Alura_ _. My name Lena_ _Luthor_ _,_ _I_ _mean no harm to you_ _I_ _just_ _want to help."_ _Lena_ _stepped closer to the child. She reached out and handed the girl a pair of_ _glasses_ _. "Put them on they_ _will_ _help with your vision." Lena_ _smiled_ _when the girl put on the glasses and_ _mumbled_ _a woah. When she learned who the girl really was Lena_ _instantly_ _tried to call her parents but when she saw the news and heard that an attempted on Kara and Cat Danvers-Grant had_ _happened_ _she did everything in her power_ _to_ _find_ _out_ _what_ _happened. To Lena's worst fear the girl had been left an orphan her parents died. Lena_ _knew_ _very well_ _that_ _Kara Danvers-Grant was Supergirl, so she would do her best to help_ _Kara's_ _child. She had talked_ _to_ _her_ _lawyers_ _and_ _Alura_ _had no one_ _that_ _could legally take her and the only person_ _that_ _could_ _had refused. Her aunts were_ _currently_ _in another_ _country_ _with no known phone or_ _address_ _. Eliza Danvers had passed away a_ _couple_ _of years ago and Miss_ _Grant's_ _older son said he had a life of his own. So_ _Lena_ _chose to take her in. She owed_ _that_ _much_ _to_ _the girl of steel_ _that_ _managed_ _to_ _save her countless times. Lena would be a parent to the girl,_ _or_ _try at least._

_A year went by and Lena couldn't be happier. Alura had gotten a hold on her powers. The girl still got over whelmed from time to time but it was understandable. Lena watched as the girl worked on the floor painting. Lena had bought her new paints yesterday and Alura had said she wanted to paint a sky._

_"Ma someone here." Alura mumbled. Lena got closer to her daughter and was about to ask her if she could see how many people but her door flew open. Lena pulled Alura closer covering her from the view of the people. Lena watched as two women approached her._

_"Aunt Alex." Yelled Alura as she ran to Alex. Alex hugged the girl and smiled, she was going to take her niece home._

_"It's time I take her back to her family Luthor." Lena could hear the venom in Alex's voice, but Lena wasn't going to give up her daughter with out a fight. In the year that had past Lena grew to love her daughter deeply and she knew she couldn't let the agent take her with out a fight._

_"No way she's my daughter."_

_"If you really care about her you'll let her come with her real family."_

_"Alura." Lena said softly as she bent down to the girls height. "The choice is your like it was the first time I asked if you'd let me be your Ma. If you want to go with your aunt Alex I will let you go." Lena was fighting hard not to cry in front of her daughter. She would be okay regardless of what the girl chose._

_"Ma I love you." Alura mumbled as she threw herself into Lena's arms. "I want my aunt but I want to stay with you Ma. Please don't let me go."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it." Lena assured. Lena came to agreement with Alexandra Danvers she would allow her to be a part of Alura's life as long as that was what Alura desired._  

_~~~~_

Angel never really understood who the girl was but now that she was older she did. It was her, she now understood what the message meant and Angel was beginning to believe that she wouldn't be able to save her parent maybe it was their destiny to die. Alura couldn't complain about the life she had after her parents died. Yes it was difficult for her to get use to having powers but Lena was there. Lena was her Ma, Lena raised her and loved her and now here she was trying to change the past for a selfish reason. She was being selfish and she knew it. 

"Angel." She turned around to see Lena Luthor and Maggie Sawyer approaching her it had been two weeks since the accident and two weeks since Alex found out she was from the future.

"Don't even think about it." Lena said when Angel tired to leave. Angel found it funny how even if Lena didn't know that she was her mother the woman was able to control her. Angel did miss her Ma and would give anything to go back to her time. To be able to be in Lena's embrace and sleep.

"What can I do for you two?" Angel asked.

"We have a question." Maggie said. "You see I think you forgot I speak Spanish well what you said about thinking you lost Lena caught my attention. Who is she to you."

"Before ask I really want to know." Lena added.

"You are my Ma. You adopt me after my parent you know." Angel explains before walking away a bot too fast for a normal human. She would get back home she just needed to fix the device that opened the portal. Once she achieved that she could get back home to her time. She would let history play itself out and if repeated itself then her parents were meant to die if it didn't them maybe her life will be different.   


End file.
